State of Shock
by UchihaAkimoto
Summary: Naruto couldn't speak. Sasuke could, yet he choose to stay silent. : YAOI, SasuNaru, eating disorder :
1. About a boy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, SasuNaru. A lot of sex (mostly limes, but lemons will come). Bad language, eating disorders. The first chapters are going to be in different characters' POVs, but it will change when we get to the actual story. _The first eight (short) chapters are prelude on what's to come_.

**Summary:** Naruto couldn't speak. Sasuke could, yet he chose to stay silent. _So much more..._

**A/N: **The first eight chapters are done, and I'm working on the ninth. I would appreciate if you told me what you think. Raise your voice and press the review button, thank you! I can update tomorrow, if I feel like it (hint: send me some encouraging lines?).

**State of Shock**

_Prologue_

**A**bout a boy

His hands travelled over my body. They were warm, slowly caressing over my skin. Oh, it felt so nice. Yet, not a sound left my mouth.

He gently pinned me to the soft bed. I would have protested, but the bed was comfortable and the way he pinned me – our hands linked together above my head – made me speechless.

He kissed me. His thin lips against mine felt wonderful. Was that his tongue? Oh my God, his tongue was inside my mouth. I couldn't speak.

He unbuttoned my pants. Our shirts were removed long ago. I really should say no, I really should stop this. But his lips were still moving over mine.

I bucked my hips up when he pulled my pants and boxers down. I flushed upon seeing how intently he was staring at my naked body. Oh, Sasuke, I wanted to whisper. Oh, my Sasuke.

He unbuttoned his own pants, sliding out of them with the grace of a snake sliding out of its skin. My eyes widened at the sight of his huge dick. If I could have, I would have commented the size.

We were both naked. And I found myself wanting more. I raised my hands and put them on his pale, muscular arms. My hands caressed the porcelain skin up to his shoulders. I was surprised on what a contrast our skin colours were.

Bronze and white.

He grasped my hands, silently telling me to keep them there on his shoulders. He uncapped the tube in his hands, which he had gotten while I mused on our skin colours.

_Oh._

His finger was in my ass. I spread my legs further, feeling like a slut. I wanted to tell him to stop this. Maybe we weren't ready. Maybe we shouldn't do this.

He put in two more fingers, moving them inside of me. I wanted – needed – to make a sound. I needed to whine, tell him that it hurts and yell at him to stop. But something stopped me – again.

Maybe it was his presence that made it impossible for me to speak. Maybe it was the way he touched me that made me mute. Maybe I just lost my voice.

The need of being vocal and make sounds disappeared when he entered me. I could really feel how big he was, with what the way it felt like my insides were being destroyed.

Maybe he felt this too. That he couldn't speak. He had yet to utter a word, to make a sound. I wanted him to speak; I wanted him to make sounds.

I wanted to_ hear_ him.

The grip on his shoulders tightened and I clawed on his back for more. My legs were soon wrapped around his waist.

I silently cried for more. I needed more. I wanted more. God, why couldn't he just say something?

But the moment he opened his mouth to speak with that wonderfully dark voice of his, I found that I wished he hadn't.

"I want you."

**T****o Be Continued**


	2. Nothing

**A/N: **You people rock. Thank you for the reviews! And here's the second prelude-chapter, because that's what I promised. I hope you like it.

**State of Shock**

**N**othing

I swore to myself that I would forever protect them. I swore that I would take care of them. I promised myself that I would never fail my students. My students would be happy and safe for as long as I lived, I promised and swore.

Yet, here I was.

One of my students ran off to join the murderer of Sandaime Hokage. To become stronger, he said. To kill a certain man. Uchiha Sasuke had been foolish, thinking that Orochimaru would give him power without expecting anything in return.

My other male student went on a three year long journey with another sannin – Jiraiya. Uzumaki Naruto came back stronger than ever.

My only female student, Haruno Sakura, found her way to Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, and became her apprentice.

I should have been proud – all of my students were being taught by the sannin.

Sasuke returned four years later, one year after Naruto's comeback. Konohagakure no Sato welcomed the last living Uchiha in with open arms. I was not surprised; even if Sasuke wasn't reliable, he was a great weapon.

When Sasuke returned, a lot of things changed.

Haruno Sakura gained weight – lots and lots of weight. She didn't leave for any missions, and stayed as a medic nin at the hospital. Naruto didn't gain anything. The once loud and cheery voice that filled Konoha's streets disappeared.

Naruto couldn't speak.

About a year after Sasuke's return, I wasn't very surprised when Sakura gave birth to his child. A little boy. A little, beautiful boy. There was no marriage between Sakura and Sasuke, but the child got Sasuke's last name.

I was not happy in the least when Sakura found herself nursing a child by her own, only eighteen years old. She turned to the persons she trusted most in the entire world – Naruto...and me.

Even though I certainly do not have any skills in taking care of a baby, I managed to help her pretty well.

It wasn't until she asked for Naruto's help as well, seeing as she wanted him to have an important role in her baby's life, that we realised that Naruto had changed.

He had lost his voice and some necessary weight, which we all noticed. We had merely thought that he was still the same vibrant, happy person as before. Before Sasuke came back, that is.

UAUAUA

I was on my way to the Hokage Tower when I heard some kind of commotion in the apartment on my left. It was as light as a stumble, innocent enough. I knew who lived there, though, and nothing was innocent with him.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Curious on whatever Sasuke could be doing, I jumped up on the balcony. Sasuke had the grace of a swan, so he couldn't be alone and cause all that commotion. I was lucky that the curtains were parted – otherwise I would never have seen.

Yet, when I left, I wasn't so sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that I had seen what was happening in Sasuke's apartment.

The way Sasuke oh-so-gently kneaded Naruto's ass with his hands. The way Naruto kissed back, disturbingly eagerly. I wish I hadn't seen how Sasuke pushed Naruto up against the wall, the blonde's legs wrapping around the Uchiha's waist; and how Naruto encircled his arms around Sasuke's neck.

I could hear Sasuke's grunt through the window as he penetrated Naruto with one swift, gracious movement – as if he had done this several times before. Naruto arched his back, his hands gripping the fabric of Sasuke's shirt.

I left after that, not wanting to see Sasuke pound in and out of fragile, innocent Naruto.

It was_ funny_,really._ Hilarious_, I thought as I continued my way to the Hokage Tower to hand in my mission report.

Naruto had never been considered fragile before, but now everyone was walking on their toes as if he was ready to break any moment now. I didn't blame them – I found myself doing the same thing at times. Without his strong voice it was easily to forget how to read him – how to know what he was feeling. We were all used to _hear_ his complaints or cheers.

And the innocence.

The innocence part came naturally, with the way Naruto looked. His blue eyes, his blonde hair and childish attitude. But had anyone really bothered to look under the surface and see if Naruto really was as innocent as he looked? Was he the naïve boy he looked like?

When I walked home from the Hokage Tower the same night I realised that no, no one knew whether Naruto was innocent or not.

**T****o Be Continued**


	3. Only you

**A/N: **So, you all know how it works, I've noticed! You pretty people review and I update tomorrow. Yeah? I hope you'll like it!

**State of Shock**

**O**nly you

I was added to Team Seven three years after Uchiha Sasuke's departure and betrayal. I thought that we were the perfect three man cell; me, Sakura and Naruto. Yamato-taichou was a good supervisor, and he trained Naruto very well along with Kakashi-sensei.

I can still remember how Naruto trained and trained, day in and day out. Sometimes I even watched him during the nights, when he believed that he was all alone, how he took off his sweaty shirt and trained even harder.

During that time, I could hear some of the other ninja in the Hokage Tower talk about how the Kyuubi vessel was wearing himself out for nothing; that the Uchiha would never come back even_ if_ he was alive.

And now, almost two years later, Sasuke is back – and he's now proud father of a small child that Sakura carried for him. Personally I believe that the kid is kind of ugly; all chubby and lively. Hopefully Sakura will teach the kid to shut up soon. I can't stand more wailing.

UAUAUA

It wasn't until I saw them going at it that I realised that they were having an affair. They weren't cheating on anyone, yet I felt guilty about not telling Sakura or Kiba – who had become a very good friend of Naruto's while Sasuke was gone.

Before the day I walked in on them, I saw Naruto's apartment as a lively place where you didn't had to hide who you were and what you wanted. It wasn't disgustingly dirty, and it wasn't ugly. It was merely welcoming and alive.

I considered it as my second home for awhile, but now I realise that I would never do that again. Not after what I saw.

How Sasuke thrust in and out of Naruto, who was bent over the kitchen table. The panting and the throaty moans that emitted from both of them made me feel at unease, but I stayed when they didn't notice me.

The table was slamming into the wall, probably disturbing the neighbours a great deal. Naruto's hips would be all bruised if they kept it up, I thought. They didn't stop, and Naruto's hips continued to slam into the table as Sasuke pounded into him.

I left after that, wondering what would be the right thing to do. I could tell Sakura and have her even more depressed. She had imagined her life with Sasuke and their child as flawless and perfect. Yet, he had left her as soon as his heir was born.

Or, I could keep quiet and leave it be. Sakura didn't need to know, I mused. She could heal herself now, slowly, without anymore trouble. When Naruto turned down on her when she needed him the most – she couldn't raise a child on her own – she asked me to help her. Kakashi was doing his best, as the honourable sensei I knew he was.

I could tell Kiba. The Inuzuka would of course react wildly, as he always did. Yell curses and bark obscenities for days. He would be angry beyond belief, and he wouldn't understand why. He wouldn't understand that it was jealousy. Kiba had yet to understand that his friendship with Naruto had long ago turned into something more.

Or, I could shut my mouth. That way, Kiba would live in belief that he and Naruto were best friends and would forever be. That way, Kiba wouldn't understand that he was in love with the blonde.

UAUAUA

So, really, I was doing Kiba a favour when I told him. If I kept it to myself, the brown-haired moron would never understand that his feelings had grown. What I didn't understand was why Kiba didn't thank me?

The bruise he gave me would last for weeks.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Remember him?

**A/N:** This is really, really short. I'm sorry for that – but the next chapter is longer. Just you wait until we reach chapter nine. That's pretty long! I hope you'll like this chapter, and that you'll tell me what you thought._Thank you for all the reviews!!_

**State of Shock **

**R**emember him?

I have never wanted to punch someone as bad as I wanted to punch Sai at that moment. The former ROOT-member had never really bothered with me, except for those few times when he teased me about being so overprotective with Naruto.

Naruto didn't need my protection. He was a strong man, and I knew that he could kick my ass any day. Yet, I felt the need to keep him happy. Especially since he stopped talking – stopped defending himself through words.

When he came back from Jiraiya, he had grown up to become quite a sight. He was as tall as I was; which made me feel a little unnerved. My entire life, I had looked down on him. He had always been short.

It wasn't until he stopped talking and eating – after Sasuke's comeback – that I started worrying over my new best friend. Shino spent a lot of time together with Naruto and me, and he was the one who noticed it in the beginning, so it was not imagination when I realised that Naruto had lost a lot of weight.

I could handle Sai's teasing, it was no big deal. I knew that a lot of people thought that I had become Naruto's guard dog. Yet, when he spoke those words, I have to admit that I might have overreacted.

I shouldn't have punched him in the face like that, just because he was lying. I mean, Naruto would never let Uchiha Sasuke bang him. Naruto knew that Sasuke was bad, that Sasuke wasn't good for him. He knew that because I had told him countless of times.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Experienced

**A/N: **I do not intend to make Sakura the bad guy. She's okay, and I hope you won't see this as bashing. If you don't like Sakura... Well, then you're welcome to dislike her.** :) **Aren't I nice, though? _Two _chapters in one day! Show me some love, babies?

**State of Shock**

**E**xperienced

To have sex with Sasuke-kun was nothing as I had imagined it.

When he finally accepted one of my date proposals, I had already planned out how everything was going to be. We were going to go on a romantic date, hold hands, the usual. And by my door, he would kiss me lightly before wishing me a good night.

You would think that I should have known that Sasuke-kun isn't like that.

Instead, we slept with each other on the first date because he wanted to. Now, I understand why. He had already figured out when I was going to have my period again, and had waited with accepting my dinner proposals until when I was most likely to get pregnant.

It wasn't because he was horny that he wanted to have sex with me. It didn't have anything to do with _me_. In his eyes, we were mating – producing an heir to his clan, an heir to the famous Sharingan. He needed a strong, independent kunoichi that could raise a child to become a prodigy.

The fact that he choose me was flattering for awhile. Until I realised what he had pushed onto me. I was merely eighteen when he came back – of course I wasn't ready to have a child. I think we've managed pretty well, anyway.

Now, with Sai and Kakashi's help, I think I can finally raise the prodigy he expects our child to become.

UAUAUA

At first, I didn't understand why Naruto didn't want to help me with my child. After all, Naruto was my teammate and friend – you would think that he would be eager to help me. I was angry and disappointed for so long that I completely forgot about everything else.

My anger to Sasuke-kun was pushed aside for my new hate object.

It wasn't until I heard the upsetting rumour about my hate object and the father of my child that I stopped to think. To think that Naruto would let someone disgrace him so astonished me. I had no idea why my former teammate would want Sasuke's huge dick up his ass.

Not until I saw them with my very own eyes did I understand.

It wasn't the raw fucking up the ass that I had imagined. When Sasuke had slept with me – mated with me – he had been boring and stiff, not bothering with anything but the formalities. It was a little embarrassing to admit that he made me wet anyway, even though there was no foreplay or anything.

With Naruto, he was different. He took his time to kiss every part of the mute shinobi's skin, to lick over Naruto's lips as if trying to coax sounds out. Naruto – thin, fragile and innocent Naruto – wasn't just laying there either.

He had his lean legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist, his hands clawing on Sasuke's back. He was sitting in Sasuke's lap, the Uchiha's cock up his ass. I didn't find it disgusting, rather the opposite. While it wasn't arousing, it was beautiful.

Romantic, somehow.

Naruto panted loudly, his breathing and movements – up and down – telling more than I wanted to know. At first, I could only stare. I watched how they moved in synch, whispering to me that it certainly wasn't their first time.

Then, after wondering why they didn't notice me, I suddenly understood. I understood why Naruto had decided not to help me with my child; I understood why Sasuke didn't want to spend his life with me the way I had planned.

They were too wrapped up in each other that they didn't have time for anything else. Their time and energy were spent on hiding this – hiding their relationship. Naruto would only feel guilty while helping me; he would be sad that he couldn't give Sasuke an heir as I could. He would feel sad and guilty but also angry – angry with me because I had taken his Sasuke.

After seeing them together the first time – because I often came to watch them again while Ino babysat my child, to give me a break – I understood that I had no right to be angry. I had no right to demand Naruto's help.

Because I was his rival. I had given _his _Sasuke what he couldn't give.

**To Be Continued**


	6. X

**State of ****Shock**

**X**

I always loved children. They were innocent, easy to understand. They didn't judge me like others tended to do. They waited for me to stop stutter around them, they waited for me to get used to them. Somehow, I could never understand why shinobi had such a time accepting me, when kids I didn't know were so patient.

Sakura's child was no exception. It was a cute boy with big, black eyes and dark hair. He didn't look much like his mother, but I guessed that he would turn into a handsome man like his father.

Sasuke, the handsome prodigy that had stolen the love of my life. I had nothing against him or his personality. His choices and his past didn't speak to me – I could care less what he had done and why. I only started disliking him when Sakura told me what no one else had.

She was the only one brave enough to come out and tell me what she and everyone else knew.

That the Uchiha was having an affair with the future Hokage – my Naruto. I noticed small changes in him when Sasuke came back. He stopped going to Ichiraku's and he talked lower than before, instead of yelling out what he intended to say.

And then, one day, he just stopped speaking. I was just as surprised as the rest of the village, but I couldn't say that it was shocking. If anyone had bothered to look as close as I had done, they might not have been as stunned as they were.

Some thought that it was good change – who really wanted to hear Naruto's loud voice in the morning? I did. I loved Naruto's voice. It showed us all his energetic side, rubbing off his enthusiasm on other ninja.

So when he stopped speaking, he also ate less and less. It came in waves – one week, he would eat almost regularly, three meals a day. The next week, he would be back to eat nearly nothing.

He drank a lot of water, I noticed, to keep himself up and about. His clothes only got bigger and bigger, Naruto stopped bouncing against the walls 24/7.

Some said he matured.

I said he was getting weaker. The weeks he ate nothing, he barely left his house. The weeks he ate three small meals were good weeks – weeks we all bathed in. Our favourite blonde seemed almost normal then, grinning at everyone and listening carefully to those who spoke to him.

I live for those weeks.

**To Be Continued**


	7. In this world

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews! They make me so happy that my sister actually told me to stop smiling. (And thank you **evanescenceangel18** for the hundredth review!)

Anyway, I apologise for the last chapter. It seems that I left no hints on whose POV it was. So, the last chapter –** X **– was Hinata's POV. I hope you'll take your time to tell me what you think about this one. I think you'll be able to figure it out!

**State of Shock**

**I**n this world

Watching clouds came naturally to me. It was peaceful and quiet – not troublesome at all. If I could, I would lay there in the high grass for eternity. It seemed to become more and more attracting now, the thought of spending my life in the grass, staring at the sky. Now, with all the problems that seemed to grace Konoha's shinobi.

In fact, I think I blame Naruto for this mess. If it weren't for him, there wouldn't be this many people worrying. Had it been anyone else, it wouldn't have concerned me much. Yet, here I was, lying in the grass and thinking of everything.

The rumour said that Sasuke and Naruto were involved. Together. In a relationship.

To say that it surprised me would be a lie. I was actually beginning to wonder when others were going to discover it. I imagined their relationship as a rough, sweaty one with a lot of knots and problems along the way.

When I saw them, as so many else had done, I noticed how wrong I had been. Their relationship was nowhere as rough as I had imagined it, and it didn't seem to exist any problems.

I saw them by the river in the outskirts of Konoha. It's not too far from were I lay when I go to watch the clouds. I sat down in a crouch within hearing range. They weren't able to see me from my spot behind a tree, but I could both see and hear them perfectly.

I wondered why they didn't sense me – they were top shinobi, trained to detect enemies from miles away. Yet, they were too engulfed in each other to even pay their surroundings a second thought. I had never seen any of them like this before, and was surprised.

Naruto was sitting dangerously close to the river, his feet in the cold water. His orange jacket was thrown somewhere where I couldn't see it, and he sat quietly there. He seemed satisfied with it, though. Sasuke was sitting a few decimetres behind him, his eyes trained on Naruto.

It was a long time ago since I heard Naruto spoke last, and I half-expected the blonde to say anything any time now. Yet, he kept quiet. Sasuke was the one talking.

"Naruto."

His voice always had the females enchanted, for reasons beyond me comprehension. To me, Sasuke sounded bored and tired. His voice was nothing special, and yet, I found myself wanting to hear his every word.

"Come over here."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder, silently questioning Sasuke's motives. It was the first time on several years that I saw them together, so I was a little shocked to see how well they understood each other.

"Come here. I just want to touch."

Naruto got up, only to straddle Sasuke's lap. A smile graced his lips as Sasuke put his big hands on Naruto's back, moving inside of the green shirt. They caressed each other, gently kissing and slowly undressing.

It was something that I didn't exactly desired to see, but I found myself curious enough to stay and watch their passionate love making.

Plus, it would have been too troublesome to leave the comfortable place I had taken up in the tree.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Audience

**A/N: **Next chapter is Sasuke's POV... Guess what that means xD

**State of Shock**

**A**udience

I never really did believe Shikamaru when he told me. That he even suggested such a thing shocked me. Naruto and Sasuke were great ninja – Naruto were going to become Hokage one day, and Sasuke was currently being trained to become ANBU. The Uchiha wasn't trusted, but he was an important tool if war would ever reach Konoha's walls again.

When Shikamaru said that Sasuke didn't detect his presence when he walked in on them, I didn't believe him. In fact, I didn't believe anyone who said that they had seen Sasuke and Naruto at it. Sakura, Kakashi, Sai and Kiba were all _victims_ for seeing Sasuke banging Naruto – and I didn't know if there was anyone else that had seen them too.

I felt a little left outside when Shikamaru said that he had seen them – I was practically the only one who hadn't yet. He told me nothing but that they hadn't noticed him. No details, no nothing.

So I did the only thing I could do.

I went to see them myself. I wasn't a jounin just because – I knew how to do this. First off, I learned their routines, which only took me one or two days. After that, when I noticed what time they met up, I followed Sasuke to the Uchiha Compound.

Naruto was already there, and they entered the house together. I waited outside for what felt like forever. I was eager to know if I also was good enough to hide from Naruto and Sasuke. I also had the strong desire to see what the two men could possibly do that had this many people affected.

After a little more than fifteen minutes, I sneaked inside. The door didn't make a sound, and I made sure that my footsteps weren't heard. I headed for the bedroom, guessing that they were going to be having sex in a bed.

Therefore, I was a bit shocked to see them there, on the floor in the room to my right. I hid a little behind the door, managing to see everything perfectly well. I had to bite my lip, wondering if everyone had such good sex.

Naruto was on all fours, his legs spread widely. He was biting his lip, sweat rolling down his forehead. His eyes were half-lidded, the blue colour having taken a dull shade. I got to see him naked for the first time, and didn't plan to let the moment slip through my fingers.

Naruto's skin looked smooth, and I found myself wondering if it tasted like honey. Not a single scar marred his lean body. His hipbones and collarbones were poking out, his elbows looking sharp. He was a lot thinner than I had imagined him, but I could see that his muscles were still there. He didn't look like a weak, pathetic boy, but like a grown up man.

The man behind him was pale, glittering with sweat. Raven-coloured hair stuck to the handsome face, but Sasuke didn't bother to wipe them away. He kept his dark eyes open, his chest against Naruto's back.

It was a sexy sight – two beautiful, handsome men sexing each other up.

I left before they were even close to finishing. I wouldn't have minded to stay and watch more, see more. Yet, the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach told me that I should leave them alone. It was better to mind my own business for once.

**To Be Continued**


	9. 9 Filler

**A/N: **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry for the very small delay. My darling has gone to Oxford today, and I also worked, so I had a few things to do. I'm also having two of my friends here for the weekend, so I won't be able to give you the next chapter until Monday night. I hope you won't hate me! Please tell me what you thought!

**State of Shock**

**F**iller

I didn't care anymore. I wouldn't nag about revenge or Itachi, because this – my life – was about something else now. Something so much more important than hatred and death. My life was about simple things like ANBU training and Naruto. And of course, my child.

It might not seem like it to Sakura, Kakashi or Sai, but I would love to have a role in my own child's life. Yet, I know all to well that it would only do the child harm – what good could I possibly do?

Therefore, I would instead become ANBU Captain to protect the village – to protect my child, my heir. I am selfish, but not selfish enough to ruin Sakura's life by marrying her. She would be miserable with me, since I don't harbour any kind of romantic feelings toward her.

The few romantic feelings I have – the few feelings that I actually understand – are directed to someone else. Someone that Sakura could never live up to. Naruto, my love.

With these romantic feelings, it was easy to get jealous – possessive even – whenever I saw Naruto with someone else. We couldn't tell anyone about us – Naruto didn't want me to. And with that, the silence, our secret was formed.

It became even harder not to get jealous when I saw how protective Kiba was over Naruto – as if he didn't think that our future Hokage could take care of himself. Foolish of the dog boy, yes, and I felt this angry, burning emotion in my stomach.

Jealousy.

It was mixed with something else, however. Something awfully close to gratitude. I knew that the life of shinobi weren't always too long even before I joined the ninja academia. Even before I turned genin, I knew. Therefore, I was relieved to see that someone would watch over Naruto for me if my time came earlier than anticipated.

They all found out about us, one after one. I'm not sure if Naruto knew, but he never once indicated that he did. Those who found out – our friends, fellow shinobi – didn't say anything to us about it.

They kept going, ignoring the fact that they had all walked in on Naruto and me. When Naruto and I fucked, both of us forgot everything. It wasn't too often that we fucked like that, anymore. In the beginning, it had been fun to see how fast I could make Naruto orgasm by rough pounding.

I enjoyed it.

Yet, we haven't had that kind of sex in a very long time. Instead, I think I tamed Naruto. He liked it rough as much as I did, and we all know that Naruto is kind of rough. He doesn't speak anymore; therefore he showed everything through his actions.

Sometimes, I find myself wanting more of that kind. However, I like making love to Naruto much more. It lasts longer, and even though it's not something I would usually consider, I like to be gentle. I surprise myself each time we have sex in that careful, loving way.

It gives me a thrill. Who would think that Uchiha Sasuke would get a thrill out of being gentle?

UAUAUA

Our first kiss was not what I expected. What I expected from happy, talkative Naruto was a sloppy, inexperienced – but whole-hearted – kiss. That was what I expected, but not what I got. I was very disappointed, because the kiss did not live up to the standards I had set up for my favourite friend.

While I knew that Naruto didn't have any experience, I hadn't expected it to be_ that_ bad.

Kissing Naruto was like kissing a wall. Granted, I took him in surprise, but as a ninja, he should have reacted sooner.

I tried to get him to open his mouth. I licked, nibbled, bit and pressed. Nothing seemed to work. His lips were soft, even though he was often worrying his lower lip. No matter how hard I tried to coax his mouth open, he just wouldn't.

What I did to get him to open his mouth was wrong, I'll admit that much. Yet, I don't regret it. I don't regret a thing. Even as shame creeps up on me while I think back, I don't regret it. It had been the only way to get Naruto to respond.

I curled my fingers around his throat, my grip tightening. While I could have simply pinched his nose to cut off his breathing supply, I instead opted for his throat. I strangled him harshly, waiting for him to react.

And he did.

He reacted like anyone would have – opening his mouth and trying to kick my shin. It wasn't what a shinobi should do – pathetically attempt to kick another ninja in the midst of panic. Stupid of him, really, but as I said... He panicked.

And so did I.

I panicked when he finally opened my mouth to swallow air that couldn't enter his lungs. I panicked when he tried to kick my shin. I panicked when I saw that shocked look in his oh-so-blue eyes.

I didn't realise what I was doing until Naruto tried to punch me. I let go of him, my hand still flaring blue, and I willed the chakra away from my fingers. He fell to the floor, his knees giving out. He spat on the ground, coughing and hiccupping.

I crouched in front of him, holding out a hand and cupping his chin, forcing him to look at me. His eyes were wide, a little watery from the tears that he didn't want to shed. I know I hurt him.

It must have been _unbearably _painful...

I destroyed his vocal cords, after all.

**To Be Continued**


	10. No other place

**A/N: **Today, one of my classmates passed away. I won't say that we were best friends, because that would be a lie. We did, however, know each other for ten_ years_. For ten years, we met almost every day. For ten years, we talked to each other almost every day.

It feels so unreal.

**State of Shock**

**N**o other place

Love thirst.

His mouth was dry, his throat raspy and his tongue made of dust. He needed to drink. He needed something to drink desperately, yet, he wouldn't settle for anything less than what he desired so badly. Water wouldn't leave him satisfied; alcohol would only burn his lips.

What he needed was saliva.

In more romantic ways to speak... He needed a kiss.

Oh, how he would like to share a kiss with the man he loved. The man lying mere centimetres away from him, spread over the bed. Neither of them had gotten any sleep tonight, and the sun was rising.

The curtains didn't protect them from the light, and he was grateful for that. That way, he could see his lover perfectly well. His dark, narrow eyes roamed over the lean body once again – from the slightly curled toes up to the bright eyes that were watching him.

"I love you."

A delicate whisper – hoarse and low, almost unbearable to hear. It sounded raw, throbbing. Yet, he chose to speak up, to get what he wanted. A smile graced his handsome features as his lover sat up, cupping his pale cheek with a warm hand.

Sasuke leaned in, placing his lips against his lover's. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose – the scent of Naruto filling his nostrils. Naruto opened his mouth slowly, his wet tongue coming out to lick Sasuke's lips.

The Uchiha scooted closer, his hands reaching out to bury in blonde locks. Naruto's hair was already ruffled, giving Sasuke the feeling of golden yarn against his fingers. Naruto gave a meek, pathetic sound – a sigh, of sorts – through his nose, telling Sasuke not to pull so hard in his hair.

Sasuke immediately let his hands slip away from the golden yarn, afraid to give the man more damage than he had already caused. He felt Naruto's smooth fingers against his pale cheeks, caressing and touching so gently, silently telling Sasuke that it was okay, that he wasn't a porcelain doll.

And Sasuke knew.

Sasuke knew, more than anyone else did, that Naruto certainly was not made of porcelain – he wasn't made of glass or paper. He knew that behind Naruto's fragile form, rested a fighter; a ninja.

Naruto leaned in, taking the initiative as always, planting a kiss on Sasuke's chin. Sasuke parted his lips on the request, and Naruto was soon kissing him deeply. Naruto's damp tongue moved over Sasuke's.

Sasuke wondered if his tongue tasted dust to Naruto, too.

The blonde didn't seem to dislike it, though, as he continued to massage the limp, dry muscle in Sasuke's mouth with his own. Sasuke suspected that Naruto simply didn't care. Simply didn't care because he had suffered from it, too, before.

_Love thirst._

UAUAUA

It was unusual for Sasuke to stay at Naruto's place for one simple reason. The neighbours.

While Sasuke's apartment had steady, thick walls – Naruto's walls were paper thin. The blonde often spent the night at Sasuke's place, so that they could have sex for as long as they wanted without having to have the other leave in the middle of the night.

When they slept at Naruto's, it only meant one thing.

No sex.

Yet, it almost felt nice to leave Naruto's apartment in the morning. He felt satisfied, because the guilt that constant rested in his stomach had eased a little. He knew that they spent too much time making love – he should take his time to actually do something else with Naruto.

It was difficult though.

They were having an affair, and when they met up, it meant sex. They had so little time to spend with each other. Naruto with his Hokage training, and Sasuke with his ANBU training. They met during the days to, as before, but as mere friends did. They couldn't afford being caught.

Why, Sasuke didn't understand, but he was sure that Naruto had a good reason. Sasuke was quite a private person, so it didn't hurt to keep quiet about it, but at times, he found himself wondering.

Wondering if Naruto was ashamed over their relationship. Wondering if Naruto only saw this as what it was – an affair.

Sasuke wasn't insecure – he knew what he was capable of – but it was at those times that he found himself doubting. Doubting...

A harsh, quick _knock, knock_ behind him made him close his eyes. He hated when Naruto knocked like that against the wall to get his attention. It only reminded Sasuke of how the blonde ended up like that.

There was another knock against the wall, this one harder than the previous ones. Sasuke could tell that Naruto was annoyed for some reason. When Naruto was angry, he had a tendency knock harder than he intended, and had sometimes made dents in the furniture, or in the walls.

Sasuke turned before Naruto had to knock again. He didn't want to attract attention from those few people that were up and about, walking on the road before Naruto's apartment building, nor did he want anyone to wake up.

Naruto didn't want Sasuke to be seen leaving his place this early in the morning.

When Sasuke turned, however, Naruto didn't look as annoyed as the Uchiha had expected him to. Instead, the blonde wore a small smile. He took a step forward, his eyes seeing everything before he leaned up, and pressed his lips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke, shocked by this new experience, stood completely still while Naruto nibbled on his lower lip. When they broke apart, Naruto wore a mischievous smile, and sent their surrounding one last glance.

The Uchiha squeezed Naruto's hand reassuringly, a small smirk playing on his lips. Then, he turned around and walked down the stairs to the exit, sneaking out and mingling with the people on the road. His smirk didn't go away, and he wondered what had brought that kiss on – they had been out in the corridor, in front of a window.

Did it mean something?

Did it mean that they finally could stop this secret affair and create a real relationship?

Did it mean...

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, turning around to stare at the apartment building where Naruto lived. It looked small from this distance, but Sasuke could see it clearly. He sighed, realising that it meant nothing.

_Nothing._

Naruto had been a hundred percent aware of no one was nearby or looking at them. The blonde was a ninja, after all, of course he knew if they were being watched.

The smirk vanished, and so did Sasuke's good mood. He put his hands in his pockets, taking longer steps as he continued his walk to the ANBU quarters. The training wasn't hard – at least not in his opinion.

Today, he was going to train his memory, as they had tested it yesterday. It had been flawless, of course, but it was obligatory. His mentor was none other than Morino Ibiki. Ibiki was not an ANBU, but he had been chosen to train Sasuke by the Hokage herself.

Apparently, Ibiki was chosen because he would manage to keep Sasuke _in control_, because Sasuke respected Ibiki. The torture-loving man had seen and done a lot, and he had no weak stomach. He didn't see Sasuke as a traitor, nor as a poor child whom had been lead on the wrong road because of his tragic past.

Morino Ibiki saw Uchiha Sasuke, a ninja who wanted to become ANBU Captain in order to protect his village, his loved ones.

And for that, Sasuke was grateful. There were too few people who accepted him for whom he was. Not Sasuke, the traitor. Not Sasuke, the ninja. Not Sasuke, the man who knocked a girl up because he needed an heir.

Just _Sasuke_.

There were only one Sasuke – the Sasuke who desperately wanted to live forever and ever with his secret lover. The Sasuke who wanted to raise his own son, together with the man he loved. Unfortunately, this seemed impossible.

_Naruto's Sasuke. The Sasuke that only Naruto saw._

UAUAUA

Kiba was waiting outside the Hokage Tower, impatiently. Shino was standing behind him, in the shadows. Akamaru was lying there, by Shino's feet, panting in the ridiculous summer heat. Kiba himself was standing in the sun, a grin playing on his features as he faced the burning sky.

Life was wonderful – at the moment. He didn't want the moment to be destroyed. He didn't want to think about anything important or unimportant. He didn't want to think.

Not of the mission he and Shino had been assigned. Not of his sick grandfather, who wasn't going to live the month. Not of his angry mother, Tsume, who didn't want him to move away from the Inuzuka compound.

Not of Sasuke pounding into Naruto as if he was high on Viagra.

Kiba clenched his eyes shut, baring his fangs as he unconsciously let out a feral growl. He looked down, walking into the shadows where Akamaru lied and Shino stood. He crossed his arms over his muscular chest, worrying his lower lip.

The mere thought of the Uchiha in Naruto's presence made him angry. Sasuke had betrayed Naruto in the past, and now he didn't deserve the blonde's trust once more. He didn't even deserve to be in the same room as Naruto.

Kiba didn't think highly of himself, but he knew that he was above Sasuke now. No, _everyone _was above Sasuke. Even the fleas that hid in Akamaru's white fur were worth more. The Uchiha pissed him off beyond belief.

"What are you thinking about?" Shino asked quietly, his lips barely moving. Kiba sent his teammate a glare. "Foolish question. I apologise."

Kiba rolled his dark brown eyes at Shino's behaviour. "I can't understand him," Kiba confessed darkly. "How did he think? Why knock Sakura up when he didn't even want to look at the kid? Besides, we're eighteen, for God's sake! Mere kids!"

"First off," Shino began, "you don't believe in God, so don't use His name. Secondly... Sasuke-san needs an heir. Someone to carry on the Uchiha blood and the Sharingan. Sakura was willing to have sex with him, and therefore she has to take a part of the responsibility. He didn't just 'knock her up'. Sasuke-san would never rape someone."

"How do you know that?" Kiba snarled. He didn't like what Shino was saying – as if Sakura asked to get pregnant. And they didn't know if Sasuke would go so far to get an heir.

"I know that because Sasuke is too prideful nowadays. He knows that he's strong and fairly attractive – he doesn't have to rape anyone."

Kiba muttered something incoherent, but Shino ignored him. The Inuzuka wished that Shino could just agree with him and say that the man was an arrogant prick. "You left out one thing," Kiba noted. "He doesn't want to be anywhere near the kid."

"As far as we know, yes, but I'm sure that Sasuke wouldn't tell _you_ if he wanted to see his child."

"What do you mean by that?!"

UAUAUA

Sakura sat down in the chair, leaning back to relax. Pale eyelids slowly slid down over emerald eyes, and she took a deep breath. The child was finally asleep, and probably would be for the next few hours. He had, after all, not slept a second during the night.

The sun was shining in through the kitchen window, and she felt incredibly heavy. There were a few kilos left since her pregnancy, and she wished that they would just go away. Her breasts were bigger, but so was everything on her.

She leaned her head in her hand, wondering what would happen today. Ino were coming by around three o'clock, this afternoon, to take care of her child while she worked on the hospital.

It was funny, really...

The child she had carried for the man of her dreams... The child she had always wished that she would get together with her precious Sasuke-kun...

She _hated_ it.

The child's name had never been used. There were several reasons as to why she had never spoken the name out loud – or _thought_ it. The name carried such a burden in itself that she didn't dare to.

She was afraid that the boy would turn out like the man who had previously owned the name. She was scared. She was scared that the bastard child of Uchiha Sasuke would turn into a ruthless slaughterer, like its uncle.

If she never spoke the boy's name... If she never did that, maybe the boy would remain normal. Maybe the child wouldn't live up to the name.

Uchiha Itachi.

UAUAUA

Sakura didn't mind to wear the nurse uniform, even though she wasn't a _nurse_. Yet, lately, she had been using one of the white, short dresses and white, shiny shoes. It just seemed to fit her pitiful form. She was pathetic, she knew that much, but she had no idea why she was wearing the uniform whenever she went to work.

It wasn't degrading, per say. There was nothing wrong with being a nurse, but most found being a medic nin or a healer much more... impressive. One would think that in times like these – having been knocked up by a man that left her and not even having turned twenty – she would do anything to seem stronger – less pathetic.

Yet, she didn't.

She wore the white nurse uniform that hung closely to her untrained body. In the uniform, the extra fat from her pregnancy became even more evident. The small hat she wore along with the shoes and the dress always made her hair ruffled. It left knots and tangles all over her strawberry blonde hair.

Pathetic.

After her shift, she looked awful. It was nothing usual, just something she had come to live with. What did she have to live for now, anyway? It was dark outside, so it didn't real matter. Not a lot of people would be outside at this time of the evening.

With tangled hair, sweat all over her face and the dress clinging on her slightly overweight body, she walked out of the hospital. Her feet were aching – she was used to comfortable shinobi sandals, not high-heeled pumps.

She was glad that she didn't wear make-up anymore. Otherwise, it would have been running down her pale and shiny cheeks by now. She sped up a little, not caring about her throbbing feet – she was a ninja, she could deal with pain.

Her neutral face disappeared, being replaced by a frown, as she reached the apartment building. It was tall and dark grey, with red doors and red-painted window frames. She didn't bother to open the door, but instead focused chakra into her feet.

Her shoes clapped against the building's wall, as she discreet walked up to the balconies. She reached the one in the middle on floor five. The railings on every balcony were painted the same red, and she grabbed it, jumping over it.

There was nothing on this balcony, and it was no surprise. She spent a lot of time here, on this very balcony. She saw no one in the living room, which was connected to the balcony. From experience, she knew that the balcony window was always unlocked, and easy to open from the outside.

One would think a jounin like Sasuke would be more careful, but it seemed that he wasn't.

As soon as she had opened the window, she could hear them. The panting, the moans, the strangled cries. She slid out of her shoes and left them there on the balcony, and jumped up on the window sill with the grace of a cat.

A fat cat, but still.

She practically became one with the wall, bangs of pink hair clinging to her forehead. She sneaked inside the bedroom, to find them there. The ones she watched at least once a week. It had quickly become her favourite past time.

To watch what she would never have.

Today, Naruto didn't seem to be as eager as Sasuke. He was lying there, on his back, staring up in the ceiling. His eyes were half-closed, and his ragged breathing coming out from his open mouth. His hands were placed on Sasuke's broad shoulders, and his long legs loosely wrapped around Sasuke's waist.

Sakura leaned against the doorframe, watching them. Sasuke was whispering Naruto's name, and sometimes, small encouraging – _challenging _– lines escaped his mouth. He wanted Naruto to play along, make love to him in the energetic way he usually did.

Sakura understood that it was one of those days. One of those days when Naruto just decided that he wasn't in the mood to eat. She had only seen them have sex one time before when Naruto hadn't eaten anything.

He had been hiding his face in the mattress, seemingly not caring that Sasuke was pounding into him from behind, that time. She could recall it. In fact, she could recall every time she had seen them at it.

"Come on, Naruto," Sasuke hissed. He sounded annoyed, angry. His big hands moved over Naruto's chest. He leaned down, placing a sensual kiss on Naruto's cheekbone.

He was trying so badly.

And failing.

Sakura suppressed the urge to laugh in Sasuke's face. She wasn't cruel, but her mind told her that it was only fair. At least now he knew how it felt not to get what you wanted... For she could see it. She could see it so clearly.

How much he wanted it.

How much he wanted Naruto to play along, to respond and answer. She could see the desire glittering in his dark eyes, but it slowly faded away. Now, she could only see anger in those orbs.

He was staring straight at her.

UAUAUA

The world is _unfair_.

People die and new are born. Some will become shinobi, only to die in a meaningless battle that wasn't even theirs to begin with. They will die for others' beliefs, with someone else's burden on their shoulders.

Some will become civilians. Deemed to live a normal life, dying by old age or illness – but not by the hand of someone else or in battle. Live peacefully, with someone to love and cherish.

There were moments when Naruto doubted his position as jounin. Maybe he wasn't supposed to be ninja at all. Maybe he should have decided to find a simple job downtown, or maybe even become a simple teacher.

Maybe then, his life would have looked differently. Maybe then, he wouldn't have fallen in love with Sasuke.

Stupid, loveable, moronic Uchiha Sasuke. So arrogant, not doubting himself for one second when he did what he could do. How he fell in love with someone so mean and nonchalant was beyond Naruto's comprehension.

He stared at the ceiling, his eyes now wide-open.

He could hear Sakura's panicked voice, and Sasuke's calm one. It was strange, really, how Sasuke always sounded so bored. Even in their deepest times of passion, his voice would come out bored – as if he didn't believe in the words he spoke.

Naruto could see it, though. He understood, too. Sasuke would never say something that he didn't mean. He wouldn't lie – because what could he gain on that? Nothing. Naruto knew that you gained nothing on lies.

He had told many lies before. Maybe this was Buddha's or Jashin's way of punishing him. Ironic that he couldn't tell any lies anymore. One of the Gods up there had a bad sense of humour, Naruto thought.

"You can't have sex with him when he is like that! He's practically in a coma!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto wondered idly if she meant him. She probably did. Who else? He wasn't in a coma, not anywhere near it. He was simply tired. Tired. Exhausted.

"He's not in some damn coma. Shut up, Sakura. You know nothing," Sasuke growled.

Naruto didn't need food to survive. He was doing fine anyway, and he would show them.

Rebellious?

Nah.

UAUAUA

Ino slumped down in her sofa, wishing that the day would just begin. It had still been dark when she left Sakura's beautiful little house, and now she hoped that the sun would rise over the tree crowns and shine above the rooftops.

Sakura's little boy sure was a handful. He seemed to love attention just as much as his parents did. And he was so beautiful. His eyes were so round and big – as Sakura's – but dark and clear like his father's. The tufts of hair on his head were dark, a blacker shade than Sasuke's nearly blue hair.

She closed her eyes, sliding down a little more in the leather sofa. Whenever she left Sakura's house she got this feeling... The tired, but oh-so-sated feeling. It was a pleasant feeling, but it disappeared after only a few hours.

After those feelings, new emotions entered her. She began to worry about the small child – what if Sakura needed her help? She resisted the strong urge to call her best friend every time, because she thought it would hurt Sakura's pride.

She knew that the emotions were completely selfish – weren't all feelings? She wanted to take care of the boy more than she could understand. She wanted to be there for him when he woke up, to cuddle him and feed him. He was such a beautiful child.

Too bad that Sasuke had to name him after that evil man; otherwise Ino might even had called the child by his name. Then again, she knew that the child's mother didn't even try to get used to her baby's name. It was too heavy – too much to bear.

It was after this, after the satisfaction and the worry, that those other thoughts were forced upon her mind. What ifs and questions swirling, dancing before her eyelids as poisonous snakes.

What if Sasuke-kun had chosen her instead?

Why hadn't he?

What if the child had been _hers_?

Why couldn't it have been hers?

UAUAUA

Sasuke didn't know why he found his mouth tasting like dust over and over, every morning and every night. No matter how much water he drank; no matter how much sake he consumed, his dry throat ached.

Sakura had yet to understand why she went to see Naruto and Sasuke making love as often as she did. All it gave her was anger, sorrow and more anger. Why did Naruto take her Sasuke-kun first? She couldn't understand how Naruto had gotten the Uchiha first. Even if she found it unfair, she knew that Naruto deserved it just as much as she did. She had merely borrowed Sasuke for one night, only to give him back to the blonde.

Kiba wanted to stomp in the ground. He wanted to kick the walls. He wanted to go on a mission and kill – _hurt_. The anger was so strong. It made him shiver and shudder. It woke him up better than a cold ice bath. Why? Why were the anger, hate, and jealousy there?

Naruto shivered from the pleasure. He was so tired, so sad. He loved the way Sasuke looked at him now. It made him smile weakly, as he thought on how good Sasuke looked. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't understand that Naruto had him in a leash. This way, by not eating, Naruto could show him. Naruto could make Sasuke_ love_ him, just as much as he loved Sasuke.

Ino cried herself to sleep, feeling as if something she held dearly had been raped. What was it that she missed? What was it that had been taken away from her? She hugged the pillow tighter, pulling the covers up over her already sweaty body.

_None of them understood. None of them knew. How could they? They were mere teenagers, mere tools. Shinobi. Ninja. Teenagers. Human._

_They were thirsty. _

**To Be Continued**


	11. Endlessly

**A/N: **I'm tired. I just got home from watching the new HP movie (I cried in joy when Dumbledore finally... yeah.)

So. Thank you for all the reviews! They're all simply amazing! (And a big thanks to you, **Aoi Azarashi**,for the 200th review!)With that said I hope you all feel good and are satisfied with my review replies. If you aren't, feel free to complain and I'll make them longer/shorter. Tell me what you want me to answer/say.

**State of Shock**

**E**ndlessly

Kakashi had never really liked the memorial stone. It was so dark, so impersonal. All of the names engraved in the same curvy writing style. To some, it might have been beautiful. To him, it was boring. If one knew this, one would wonder why he spent his entire mornings in front of the oh-so-boring memorial stone.

To be honest, he didn't know. He shouldn't still mourn. He had to move on soon, before black sorrow ate him from the inside.

He put his hands in the pockets of his navy blue pants, taking one slow step back on the gravel road. With long steps, he began to walk back towards Konohagakure's centre. He didn't throw the stone a last glance.

He spotted a dark head in the crowd, and immediately recognised the hairstyle. He quickened his pace a little, falling into a comfortable walk. By the time he caught up with Sasuke, who was carrying a bag from Ichiraku's, the Uchiha had already sensed him.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi."

Kakashi didn't answer. The corner of his mouth twitched under his mask as he noticed that Sasuke had left out the suffix. Again. "Meeting up with Naruto?" He asked instead, wanting to think of something else.

"Yes," was the simple answer. Sasuke continued to walk through the mass of people, until he came out on the smaller road that led from centre to the part of Konoha where Sasuke lived.

"Is he at your place?"

"Yes."

Kakashi nodded slowly, his lips twitching into a smirk. It was the same thing as if asking if they had sex last night.

He knew about Naruto's episodes, wherein he refused to eat, but he couldn't understand why Sasuke would bring him ramen. It seemed to be too thoughtful for the Uchiha. Sasuke wasn't cruel; he was simply... not nice.

"Why the sudden urge to buy him ramen?" _Why are _you_ being nice?_

"It wasn't sudden."

Kakashi smiled. Sasuke was very good at avoiding questions. Had Kakashi not being who he was, he would have fallen for the trick. Or, had he been reading his book, he would have fallen for the trick. Yet, now, it wasn't that easy to avoid Kakashi's curiosity.

"Why is he at your place?"

"Why the sudden interest?" Sasuke countered. Kakashi's smile grew.

"It wasn't sudden."

They walked in silence, and Sasuke didn't ask why his former sensei was following him. Kakashi wasn't sure himself, but a part of him wanted to see Naruto. He was one of the few that actually didn't fear of meeting Naruto when he was in one of his silly episodes.

Kakashi could see the small, nearly invisible bags under Sasuke's eyes. While no shinobi would get purple bags under their eyes from one single night without sleep, Kakashi understood that either Sasuke had sleeping problems or something important was growling in his mind.

Kakashi's narrow eye never left Sasuke's figure as they stopped in front of the red door that led to the staircase that would lead Sasuke to his apartment. With paper cups of ramen in the bag, it seemed foolish to climb up the wall or jump up to the balcony. Kakashi threw one last glance at his ex-student, and turned into a swirl of leaves.

He appeared on the rooftop of the apartment building, watching as Sasuke walked inside, the impassive expression never leaving his face. Kakashi sat down on the cement roof, wondering when the Uchiha had turned into the free, prideful man he was today.

He was not arrogant, in Kakashi's eyes. He merely knew what he was capable of, and what he was good at. Therefore, Kakashi was a little surprised that Sasuke was trying this new, unexplored thing. After all, he hadn't counted on that his former apprentice would try something that he couldn't quite grasp or understand.

Love.

Kakashi knew very well whom Sasuke loved. Naruto would always hold a sacred place in Sasuke's inky heart. He wondered how it would be to be loved by someone like Sasuke. Passionate, for Sasuke didn't do things half-heartedly. Inexperienced, for Sasuke had merely loved his family before. Hesitant, for Sasuke didn't have the courage to ask.

Kakashi didn't know for how long he sat there, on the roof, thinking about Sasuke's secret relationship with Naruto. Thoughts and questions popped up, gluing to his brain and tainting his mind.

Was it their affair that had Naruto stop talking? This thought led to even more questions, and Kakashi wished that he had never seen Sasuke in the crowd.

UAUAUA

"I'm home, baby." Sasuke put the bag on the kitchen counter, moving to the cupboard to get glasses. The guilt was gnawing on his arms, making his hands tremble. He knew that these episodes were his fault, somehow.

Who else's fault could it possibly be?

It might just be a way to get Sasuke feel guilty, or a way to make Sasuke take care of Naruto properly for once, but the shame was always there when Naruto didn't eat. To see his usually energetic blonde in such a state hurt, and he wished that he could just hide in the Forest of Death until it was over.

Maybe it was his punishment for cheating on Naruto with Sakura. Maybe it was his punishment for destroying Naruto's vocal cords. Somehow, he suspected that karma had something to do with it.

"Naruto?"

He walked out from the kitchen, finding Naruto where he had left him. Naruto's eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted as drool escaped his mouth. Naruto was wearing one of Sasuke's long-sleeved shirts, and Sasuke could only guess that Naruto was freezing.

He knew Naruto too well to even wonder why the blonde would be cold in such a beautiful summer day as this. He hadn't eaten in two days now, and his mood and energy was hitting rock bottom. Of course his body didn't want to waste energy on something as silly as body temperature.

"Naruto," he called out again. This time, the blonde shifted a little, closing his mouth and knotting his eyebrows together in irritation as conscious slapped him in the face. Sasuke would have rolled his eyes at Naruto's pathetic form, if he hadn't been the cause of it.

Instead, he walked up to the sofa, and kneeled by Naruto's head. The blonde blinked his eyes open, staring back at the Uchiha.

"Hi," Sasuke whispered. "Do you want me to help you up?"

Naruto reached out his hand, pushing on Sasuke's shoulder harshly. _Go away!_

Sasuke smirked, glad that the blonde was still himself. He didn't go away, however, and Naruto became annoyed with his presence. The glare Sasuke received was half-hearted, and the Uchiha understood.

Naruto held too much pride to ever ask for help. So Sasuke would have to do it without request.

"If that's the way you want it," Sasuke said, finality caressing his words. He reached out, his arms going under Naruto's form, and he stood up. He carried the meekly protesting blonde, bridal style, into the kitchen.

Sasuke put Naruto on the counter, which made Naruto seem one or two inches taller than the Uchiha. He spread Naruto's legs, standing between them. His rough, pale hands moved over Naruto's thighs, the jagged fabric of the pants against his palms.

Naruto put his hands, equally rough as Sasuke's, on the older man's shoulders. His touch was soft, however, as his fingers moved over Sasuke's neck. Tickling. Caressing. Teasing. Loving. A simple touch.

Oh, how Sasuke wished that Naruto would just open his mouth and speak to him. Say something. Those three little words that Sasuke longed after, those three little words that Naruto would never utter.

Sasuke had destroyed his vocal cords before Naruto had even got the chance to consider that he was in love with Sasuke. There had been no opportunity for Naruto to speak those words back then, and now he couldn't.

Bitter.

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto wasn't bitterer than he already was. Naruto certainly wasn't bitter – Sasuke knew that Naruto had moved on, more or less.

Sasuke closed his eyes when Naruto leaned down, pressing his lips against Sasuke's cheekbone. He breathed in Sasuke's ear, and the Uchiha climbed up on the counter, straddling the slightly smaller man.

"Eat. Eat for me," Sasuke demanded. He cupped Naruto's cheek, his other hand staying on the blonde's thigh. His fingers trailed the vague lines on Naruto's cheek, reminding him of whiskers. His hand moved lazily downwards.

Fingers tickling Naruto's jaw, going lower.

_Slap!_

Before Sasuke could reach Naruto's throat, the blonde had slapped his hand away. Sasuke almost flinched at the harshness. He hesitantly looked up, black eyes clashing with blue. Naruto glared down at him, all kind of emotions swirling in his expressive eyes.

Sasuke merely walked away, refusing to show shame in front of his most precious person.

UAUAUA

Hinata loved this place. Here she could sit, enjoy the silence, and even sometimes get company. This particular tree seemed to have the most comfortable branches to sit on, and the best view. Because from this tree, she could see anyone who wanted to train on this training ground.

She could see every move, every drop of sweat, without the Byakugan.

She loved watching this person, since he was almost the only one coming here. This training ground was nothing compared to the others – it was smaller, the trees were too many to get an actual ground – and yet, he came here almost every day to train.

Uchiha Sasuke.

How easy it would be for her to reach after her senbon and just aim. Aim and throw. And he would be dead. He would be lying on the ground, his crimson blood mixing with dirt and streaming between the grass straws.

Death. She could kill him. Her fingers were itching, but her mind would never allow her to do such a vile thing. Not many would miss Sasuke, but the only one who would was too important to her. She could – would – never take away his most precious person just because she wanted to.

She closed her eyes, listening to Sasuke's low sounds. He was throwing shuriken today. Every throw was carelessly aimed, and yet he managed to get them exactly where he wanted. By the time he was done, he settled for just sitting by a tree trunk and relax.

She knew that he wasn't relaxing much – he seemed to be deep in thought. He was probably thinking about _her _loved one. Her loved one who was making his way there. She leaned forward, so that she could see him better.

Naruto had gotten a little colour on his cheeks. From the walk here, she guessed. The sun was shining on them as vigorously as it did every day. He was wearing a long-sleeved, navy blue shirt though, that couldn't be his.

Sasuke didn't seem to sense nor hear Naruto's arrival, since he just sat there. His legs were spread, bent at the knee as his rested his arms on them. He looked slightly haunted, with his eyes closed, but she didn't care about that.

Naruto reached Sasuke, and the Uchiha opened one of his eyes. Sasuke spread his legs more, reaching out his arms. Naruto got the hint and sat down between Sasuke's legs, his lover's arms embracing him.

She saw that Sasuke was about to speak up and so, she immediately left. It was one thing to spy on them. She gladly did that every time they came to this training ground, but she would never listen to their conversations.

Whenever Sasuke spoke, he had something important to say, and she didn't want to disgrace his words with her presence. Maybe her presence would make them less meaningful.

UAUAUA

"Did you eat the food I brought you?" Sasuke muttered, not wanting to show his concern. Naruto nodded, grinning brightly in that way only Naruto could. Then Naruto stood up, pulling in Sasuke's hand slightly. The Uchiha stood up, following his secret lover.

They walked through the small training ground, ending up in the other side of the forest, where the grass was almost a meter high and the trees were few. There were clouds on the sky, but it didn't stop the vibrant sun to make them sweat before they even had reached their destination.

Naruto stopped in the middle of the field, putting his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke smiled, putting his hands on Naruto's butt as their legs got tangled and they fell to the ground. The grass was soft enough to sleep on, Sasuke noticed, even though he had no intentions of sleeping.

He watched as Naruto took off the long-sleeved shirt and threw it away. It flew over the grass, only to land somewhere. Sasuke chuckled, knowing that they would have to search for the shirt later on. And when Naruto smiled big with him, he couldn't help but feel his heart ache.

UAUAUA

Shikamaru had no interest in interfering with others' business. He liked not to get involved in anything. Drama and rumours didn't amuse him. He just liked watching the clouds here. He had been there first, so it wasn't his fault.

He wasn't the one who was supposed to find a new place.

It was they, Naruto and Sasuke, who should be more careful with what kind of places they choose for their... activities. Shikamaru couldn't see them, since the grass was too high, but he could hear them.

He was lying there, stiff, listening as Sasuke gave a dark chuckle. It was as close to laughter the Uchiha would ever come, Shikamaru understood, but it sounded so genuine. For two seconds, he had to fight the urge to sit up and see what had Sasuke chuckling.

UAUAUA

"What's got your panties in knot, Kiba?"

Kiba spun around, rolling his eyes at the sight of his older sister, Hana. She sat down next to him on his bed, her eyes gliding over all the boxes. She was a few years older than he was, and had yet to move from the compound.

From what Kiba knew, Hana wanted to stay there. "What do you want Hana?" He wanted her to leave. He wanted to stare at the boxes for awhile before he started to move them to his new apartment. It was pretty close to Naruto's place, so he was a bit eager to get going.

"I was just wondering... Mom said that she heard from that Yamanka-girl's dad that the Uchiha brat is nailing your Naruto. Is it true?"

Kiba stared at his sister in shock. "What's wrong with you?!"

Hana merely raised her brows in mild surprise. Kiba was loud by nature, so it wasn't unusual to have him yelling when he got upset or excited. "Nothing's wrong with me. What's wrong with you? You interested in Uchiha or what? I mean, I can understand that. For a brat, he is–"

"Hana!" Kiba got off the bed, his face scrunched up in disgust. "I'd wring Uchiha's neck if I got the chance. And I'm not going to confirm anything just so you can go around and gossip. Naruto's my best friend, Hana!"

Hana stayed silent, staring at her younger brother. Kiba stared back, unable to understand what had gone wrong with his sister. She was exactly like his mother – brash and too curious for her own good. So what if he shared those qualities with them?

She chuckled. "Good luck with the blonde kid, brother dearest. I'm sure you'll have him interested as soon as you have wringed Uchiha's neck."

She left the room without a second glance at her brother, leaving Kiba more confused than ever.

UAUAUA

Sakura leaned down, picking up the small child from his bed. He was light as a feather, but his cheeks were just as chubby as hers had been when she was a baby. He was a beautiful boy, she had to admit.

Yet, she found herself depressed by the mere thought of her child.

She held him against her hip, a steady grip, as she moved across the kitchen to prepare lunch for herself and Sai. Sai was sitting by the kitchen table, painting something. The strokes of his pencil against the paper made Sakura shiver, and she had to close her eyes and stop.

"Could you please stop that?" Her voice was weak, and she barely felt the grip on her baby loosen.

Sai looked up, wondering if his former teammate was talking to him or to the small child. He tilted his head at Sakura's back. Her pink hair seemed to have paled and was in a mess. She had long ago put away her red dress and the green shorts she usually wore. They didn't fit her body anymore – too tight, like a cage.

The dark cargo-pants and the pale yellow t-shirt just didn't seem right on her; even if she had changed since she gave birth to the precious boy she was holding.

Sai's narrow eyes moved up to the baby, noticing the slack grip her baby boy was held with. He stood up, abandoning his picture to walk up to Sakura. He took the child in his own arms, and with that, seemingly taking the last that kept Sakura from breaking.

She fell to her knees, hiding her aging face with rough hands. The sobs she emitted appeared to awake something in the boy, as he also started crying. Sai's eyebrow ticked, but he immediately found himself. He kneeled next to his friend.

Hesitatingly, he wrapped his free arm around the girl. He tried to be as gentle as possible, for he knew that girls were fragile.

Sai knew exactly how to describe women – he had met his fair share, but had yet to understand anyone. Therefore, he would like to refer them as papers.

Thin, beautiful papers. Filled with words. If you knew the language, perhaps you could understand them. Perhaps there were too difficult words for you, and you could never understand, even if you spoke the language perfectly.

Thin, beautiful papers. If you weren't careful, your finger would soon bleed prettily. For Sai knew that paper cuts stung badly.

UAUAUA

"More? You want more."

Naruto nodded slowly, his lips parting. He shifted a little in his position; straddling Sasuke's lap. He could feel the Uchiha's bulge against his bottom, but it didn't bother him in the least. He looked down on Sasuke, taking Sasuke's lower lip between his sharp teeth.

He wanted Sasuke to kiss him again and again, but it seemed that Sasuke had other ideas. He bucked his hips up, his hands wandering over Naruto's naked back, caressing, touching. His lip hurt a little when the blonde let it go, breathing out in Sasuke's ear.

Naruto closed his eyes, his nose rubbing against Sasuke's in a vain attempt to have the Uchiha kiss him again. His breath was hot against Sasuke skin, and Naruto pretended not to notice the way Sasuke opened his mouth to inhale his lover's breath.

He put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, one hand coming up to nestle in the black bird nest that was Sasuke's hair. He tugged a little, making Sasuke groan and push Naruto closer. The blonde tried to press his lips against Sasuke's, but failed.

He was pressed backwards, falling down on the bed. Sasuke was soon over him, pinning him to the bed. He didn't move to do anything, though, and Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. They were still wearing pants, which were uncomfortable in more than one way, but Naruto wasn't sure that he wanted to be completely naked yet.

Sasuke's hands ran over the back of Naruto's thighs, stopping right under the blonde's butt to massage and caress. The Uchiha looked back on Naruto's face, licking his lips and waiting for any kind of sign. It was easy to read Naruto's body language, and Sasuke had always found it simple.

Naruto did something very unusual then, and Sasuke's eyes widened. The blonde leaned his chin up, looking at Sasuke with something childish in his eyes, and with a small smile on his lips that seemed to be ready to bloom into a full grin.

Naruto moved his hands from Sasuke's hair, resting them on the bed above his head. The palms were facing upwards, so that Sasuke could clearly see them. It took the older man a few seconds to comprehend what Naruto meant by such a gesture, since he had never seen it before.

Smirking, Sasuke leaned down and captured the – _for now_ – submissive Naruto. He was hell-bent on savouring this moment, as Naruto would be back into his proud, dominant ways of living in mere hours.

He unbuttoned Naruto's pants hurriedly, as if afraid that the blonde was just messing with him. Sasuke bit his tongue, not wanting to destroy this moment by talking – for how many times hadn't he told Naruto that his talking ruined the moment?

Some would say that a submissive Naruto was plain boring. They would be right, and Sasuke would agree with them. He enjoyed the strong man that Naruto was – his equal. Yet, he also enjoyed those few occasions when Naruto would rely on him completely, let him do all the work.

Sasuke was a perfectionist, and often wanted everything done in his way. Naruto was often there to screw his plans up, though, or to do things in ways Sasuke hadn't even considered. Most of the time, it was okay, boarding to annoying, but it was something that Sasuke had gotten used to.

So he would have to take his chance now that Naruto let him do what he wanted, for once.

As soon as he had Naruto fully naked, he started to undress himself. His pants and boxers ended up hanging from one of his ankles over the bed's edge. He grabbed one of Naruto's legs, putting it on his shoulder as he guided his cock to Naruto's hole with the other hand.

Naruto sucked in breath, throwing his head back as Sasuke slowly went inside. His hands were still thrown over his head, the slender fingers twitching now and then. Sasuke took pleasure in knowing that Naruto could be so utterly relaxed around him.

Ever since he came back, people had had a hard time accepting his presence or loosen up around him. It suited him fine, though. The only one he needed was Naruto. And at the moment, Sasuke didn't care if every other shinobi started dropping dead on the ground.

He supported himself on his elbows as he leaned down to kiss the blonde. "Suck," he whispered. His lips brushed against Naruto's as he talked, and it made him shiver. He moved his hips slowly in small movements, so that Naruto got the chance to suck his tongue.

Naruto obeyed, parting his lips and taking in Sasuke's tongue in his mouth, sucking. Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his tongue in Naruto's mouth. His dick went in and out of the blonde, and he broke free from the younger man's kiss in order to lean his forehead against Naruto's neck.

The legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist tightened their grip, but otherwise, Naruto lay completely still as the Uchiha fucked him. He closed his ice blue eyes, his fingernails leaving marks in his palms and his toes curling.

Sasuke groaned lowly in Naruto's ear. Each time he pulled out, he could feel how Naruto clenched to keep him there. He thrust back in, having Naruto arch up from the bed, their chests touching. He put one of his hands on Naruto's outer thigh, a firm grip, and leaned on his free elbow.

Naruto gasped, arching and his muscles tensing. He parted his lips in a silent scream, his eyes widening as he climaxed. His cum spurted out over his and Sasuke's stomachs, and his hands, still thrown above his head, were now fists.

Sasuke continued to move, knowing that he would orgasm anytime soon, seeing as Naruto was now satisfied. The sperm on their stomachs was rubbed out over their chests as Sasuke kept moving.

Deeper. Harder. _Faster._

Naruto inhaled sharply as Sasuke ejaculated inside of him, tickling his insides. He closed his eyes, relaxing as the Uchiha rolled off of him. Sasuke looked over at him, his eyes clouded. They stayed like that until Naruto felt as if he was going to fall asleep any second. It was then Sasuke finally regained his strength and sat up.

"Naruto... About the other night, with Sakura..."

Naruto opened his eyes again, wanting to forget about what Sasuke was talking about. The Uchiha, however, had no plans to shut up anytime soon.

"Maybe it would be the best for both of us if we told the others."

Naruto sent Sasuke a sharp look, which soon melted into a questioning one. He didn't understand why that would be the best. What good could possibly come out from going public? He sat up, pulling the covers up over his privates.

Sasuke tugged the cover off of him, throwing it on the floor. "Don't cover up for me, moron," he spat harshly. Naruto glared back at him, and Sasuke gave up. He sighed. "I'm going to come out with our relationship, Naruto. It was meant to happen. Sakura was just a sign to get our asses out of the carriage."

_No!_ Naruto shook his head, bangs of gold sticking to his sweaty forehead.

"And how are you going to stop me?" Sasuke let out a dry chuckle. "You're going to tell them that I'm lying? How are you planning to do that, Naruto? Are you going to write it down for them?"

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed, confused and wondering why Sasuke was saying such awful things. He reached out to touch Sasuke's shoulder, try to persuade him into staying silent about their affair.

"Stop it!" Sasuke snarled. "I can't _stand_ this secrecy anymore! It's sickening."

Naruto gasped, flinching back from Sasuke as the Uchiha stood up, towering over him. He shook his head, but Sasuke merely glared at him. While he couldn't understand why it was so important for them to go public, he also understood that Sasuke didn't want to hide.

"Knock it off. Don't look like that – it's pathetic. Go to sleep, for fuck's sake." Sasuke sent Naruto a last glare before he walked out of the room, closing the door calmly behind himself.

Naruto sat there, left to figure out why Sasuke was being so mean.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Remains

**A/N: **Thank you very much for the reviews, and I hope that you are satisfied with my replies!

Now I'm updating this on a Saturday... The very same day I'm leaving my home. I'll be back, but I suggest you read the note on my profile. (Check out the poll while you're at it, if you have the energy!) I hope you understand.

Some encouraging lines would be appreciated, in which you are free to tell me whatever you feel like. (Side note: the reviews have lessened since I started the third POV. Is it that bad?)

**State of Shock**

**R**emains

Thoughts of the day before yesterday were still itching in her mind. She wasn't able to shake them away, especially not now when her son kept her up the entire night and she had to work during the day.

It seemed that Naruto and Sasuke had already forgotten about it. She had seen them together by the Hokage Tower, where they had parted. She had seen the hesitation in Sasuke's body as he raised his hand awkwardly to bid his goodbye to his secret lover.

Naruto had simply grinned, giving the Uchiha a two-fingered salute before heading towards Kiba's new apartment. Sasuke had stood there for a few seconds, staring after the blonde. Then, when she made her presence known by walking closer, he simply entered the tower.

She almost ran after him, following him up to the room in which she knew the Hokage would be, handing out missions and taking in mission reports. She entered the room, only to find it crowded, as usually.

There were a few of the new genin teams with their mentors, looking disappointed as they were given another D-ranked mission. Another team was standing in the corner, looking dull and annoyed with the mission they had received.

"No, damn it!"

Sakura flinched at the loud volume, looking over at her leader. Tsunade was standing up, leaning over the table and almost pushing her big chest in the ninja's face. Her cheeks were flushed – from anger or alcohol, Sakura didn't know.

"There aren't any better missions! Accept it and be glad that I gave you a mission at all!" The Hokage sat down promptly, ignoring the embarrassed chuunin that left the room. Sakura glanced at Shizune, who looked slightly irritated.

She tried to ignore the rumble and talking in the room, her green eyes throwing looks over the other shinobi in order to locate Sasuke. She spotted him almost immediately, since he wasn't trying to hide.

He was staring back at her, his dark eyes narrowed in a glare. She tried to glare back, but found herself squinting instead. She watched as he climbed up at the window sill, glare still in place. No one noticed as he jumped back, disappearing from her visage.

"Damn him," she whispered to herself as she sneaked towards the window. Making sure she was invisible, she jumped out of the tower. She landed clumsily on the ground, not being used to things like this anymore. She was up on her feet and following Sasuke in a matter of seconds, though.

He walked slowly, hands in pockets and practically dragging his feet behind him in a gracious act of laziness. She reached up with him in no time, walking next to him in silence for a while. There were a lot of children running around on the streets of Konoha, seeing as school was over and the summer was here.

"I know you've seen us before."

Sakura flinched upon hearing Sasuke's voice. She had almost forgotten how bored and dead it was. Sasuke didn't talk much, and she had barely met him since their shared night. That was when they had last talked. She guessed that he didn't talk to anyone but the Ibiki-san during their ANBU training, if even then.

She blushed, finally recognising what he had said. "Yes," she agreed weakly. She refused to look at him, even as they stopped by a shadowed alley. He took a few steps back, leaning against the wall as a few boys ran by. She leaned on the wall in front of him.

She felt ridiculous under his stare. He probably thought that she was pathetic – having lost all her fitness and beauty as their child was born. There was even a spot of dirt on her outfit. She closed her eyes, sighing and admitting defeat to herself.

"Sasuke," she spoke up. She knew that he was listening intently, but also that he was ready to leave if the conversation became uncomfortable. "I have no problem with the fact that you and Naruto are together. I think it's great that you've found someone that you respect and love, really."

There was silence, and Sakura slowly opened her emerald eyes to look at her one-time lover. Sasuke was staring right at her, urging her to keep going and keep it short.

"I'm also glad that Naruto has someone that will take care of him now, during his... I don't know. What do _you _call it, Sasuke?" Sakura could practically taste the venom that had laced the words on her own tongue. "How about the word 'condition'? That's good. Let's keep that."

She ignored his impassive face, showing that he wasn't impressed or irritated.

"Care to tell me what's up with Naruto, so I can tell Tsunade-sama? I plan on making things right, you see."

Sasuke snorted, taking a step closer. "Listen to me, Sakura. I know that Sai and Kakashi are already digging in our personal life, trying to find out what is _wrong_ with Naruto. And I would like to tell you this, so you can pass it on to them."

Sakura nodded, her ears becoming hot from embarrassment. It was true that Sai and Kakashi were digging in Naruto's and Sasuke's personal life – because they cared. And it was also true that they had asked her to dig a little on her own, seeing as they thought that she would have better luck.

Sakura knew that Kakashi had been the first one to know about Sasuke and Naruto, and she knew that Sai had seen them too. It was Sakura's, Sai's and Kakashi's little secret.

"Nothing is wrong with Naruto."

She flinched again. Sasuke's voice was neutral, bored. She looked him over in any signs of illness or weariness. Not a sign could be spotted, as Sasuke stood proud and tall over her with an impassive face.

"I know that all of you have seen me and Naruto. I don't care. Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata are not important to me. Kakashi, you and Sai aren't my problem."

Sakura blinked. Hinata? Ino? Shikamaru and Kiba? She closed her mouth, which had opened sometime during Sasuke's small speech. His smirk told her that he was amused by her ignorance. Sakura's cheeks turned scarlet, wondering if everyone knew but simply hadn't bothered to tell her.

"Sakura..."

He took a step closer, standing dangerously close. She pressed herself against the wall, refusing to let him touch her in any way possible. He raised his hand, moving it with the palm close to her cheek, a light caress.

"Don't judge me from what you hear from others."

His voice was still distant and dead, but he sounded softer, more careful. As if he was asking her and not ordering her.

When his pale hand was gone and he was walking away from her, she nodded slowly.

"I won't," she promised.

UAUAUA

Hinata knocked on the door once more, harder this time. When it almost flew up in her face, she let out a squeak. Her cheeks were immediately tainted with red and her pale eyes grew bigger. She looked down on the floor, twiddling her fingers.

Afraid that her knocking had been disturbingly harsh, she stuttered out an apology to the brown-haired man in front of her. Kiba snorted, waving it off before he walked back inside, sure that she would let herself in.

She did, closing the door softly after herself. She spent a lot of time with Naruto and Kiba here during the mornings when they didn't have any missions. Sometimes, Shino even joined them. Mostly, it was just her with Kiba and Naruto, though.

It would surprise many that she managed to be alone with two guys – one of them being Naruto – without fainting. If asked, she would actually admit that it went perfectly fine. The blushes and stuttering were there, but Kiba didn't seem to care and Naruto seemed to have all the time in the world to listen.

She walked between high piles of boxes, almost tripping on a bowl of water. Frowning slightly, she finally reached the living room. It wasn't big, by any means, but they all fit perfectly fine. Kiba's sofa was clear from boxes, but Naruto was sitting there.

She bit the tip of her tongue, walking up to the blonde and sitting next to him. Naruto gave her a big smile, which she answered with one of her smaller ones.

"So!" Kiba jumped into the room, a smile on his face. "I didn't have any tea, but I found this!"

He handed them big, blue coffee mugs, filled with an orange liquid. Naruto gave Kiba a questioning look, which was responded with a sharp glare from Kiba.

"I didn't have anything else! It's orange juice!" Kiba rolled his eyes, sitting in front of the blonde boy on the coffee table. Hinata discreetly inched closer, which went unnoticed by both men. "So," Kiba started again. "How's life going, Hinata?"

Hinata blinked in surprise, not used to Kiba's full attention whenever Naruto was in the same room.

"It's o-okay," she confirmed. When both Kiba and Naruto gave her looks to elaborate, she cleared her throat quietly. "I'm l-leaving for a mission tomorrow, with Neji-san a-and TenTen-san."

Naruto gave her a thumb up, silently wishing her good luck and at the same time assuring her that it would go perfectly well. As always, she looked down to hide her blush.

UAUAUA

"Do you remember when I told you about Itachi's innocence?"

Sasuke lay down next to his lover on the floor. He had no idea why Naruto was lying on his back on the floor in the middle of the living room, but he didn't care. He stretched his arms a little spreading them out over the floor and almost hitting Naruto with his hand.

The blonde scooted a little closer, leaning his head on Sasuke's arm. They both closed their eyes, and Sasuke continued.

"I want others to know, too."

Sasuke didn't open his eyes to make sure that Naruto hadn't fallen asleep or that the blonde was listening. He knew that Naruto had taken a nap after his visit at Kiba's – but then again, Naruto had a bad habit of being tired during the day, since Sasuke wore him out during the night.

"And..."

It was now or never. Sasuke moved his arm so that Naruto was pulled closer. Blonde hair was tickling his cheek, and he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He inhaled deeply through his nose.

"And I want others to know about us."

He felt Naruto tense, and he forced himself to remain impassive. The blonde sat up, straddling Sasuke there on the floor. He put his hands on Sasuke's chest, massaging slightly on the hard muscles. He shook his head, but then leaned down to capture Sasuke's lips with his own.

Naruto gasped in surprise, however, when the Uchiha pushed him off. He landed on his butt and sent Sasuke a glare when he rose. Sasuke towered over Naruto, the corners of his mouth pointing down in displeasure.

"People already know, Naruto." Sasuke smirked, but no amusement reached his eyes. "Sai, Sakura, Kakashi. Even Kiba and Hinata." Sasuke didn't bother to tell him about Ino and Shikamaru. The look on Naruto's face – panicked, shocked – didn't surprise Sasuke at all.

The blonde didn't know that they had been discovered plenty of times. Naruto didn't know that Sakura came to watch them have sex now and then, because she was a pathetic ex-ninja.

"What?" Sasuke snarled, reaching down and gripping Naruto's wrist. He pulled, and Naruto followed, being pulled up on his feet. "Why were you so nervous about them knowing?"

Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist, letting it fall limply to the side. He reached up, taking Naruto's chin with his index finger and thumb, forcing the blonde to look at him. His smirk grew when Naruto only stared into his eyes.

"Were you afraid that they wouldn't accept us?" Sasuke caressed Naruto's lip with his thumb. "You're probably _dying_ to scream 'why would they? Why would they accept me being with that traitor?'"

Naruto took a step back.

"But you know what, Naruto?" Sasuke smirk had turned into an open, but minimal grin. It made him look disturbing, which in turn made Naruto feel uneasy – because never before had Sasuke been so beautiful. "Do you know why they accept you? The only reason they accept you..."

Naruto didn't want to hear anymore.

"...is your face." Sasuke's grin disappeared, leaving the impassive expression that he always wore.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulders, forcing them both down on the floor again. He straddled Naruto in the way Naruto had straddled him minutes ago. Naruto gasped in surprise, his reflexes saving him from hitting his head on the floor.

"If I broke your nose..." Sasuke trailed his index finger over Naruto's perfect nose, ignoring the glare that was sent his way. "If I raked my nails against your skin..." Sasuke carefully, shallowly scraped his short nails over Naruto's already scarred cheek. "If I dug out your eyes..." Sasuke let a thumb travel over Naruto's eyebrow, dangerously close to one of his eyes.

Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks, leaning down. His voice was loud when he came so close, Naruto discovered.

"If I marred your face... How many do you think would still love you?" When Naruto didn't answer, Sasuke let out a frustrated growl, in the same way Naruto had used to do. "None! Because all you are is a pretty face."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, not believing Sasuke fully, even if the doubting thoughts slowly crept out from their shadowed corners in his mind. He wanted to curse and yell, show Sasuke that he was more than 'a pretty face.'

"But _I_ love you." Sasuke's voice was once against calm and bored. "_I_ love you for who you are."

With a smirk, Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto closed his eyes, wondering how Sasuke once again could have made all this about himself.

UAUAUA

"Ne... Naruto? Why the glum face? You miss Hinata that much?" Kiba let out a chuckle, which sound dry and false even to his own ears. He sighed in defeat when all Naruto did was glancing out through the window, the gloomy look still plastered on his normally handsome features.

Kiba slumped back on the sofa, looking at Naruto, who was curled up on the window sill. The sun was hiding behind thick, dark clouds and the rain was pouring down to match Naruto's foul mood. Kiba was starting to feel a little low himself, by watching his best friend looking so down.

He slid down a little, putting his strong arm on the back of the sofa. "Come here, Naruto." He was on the verge to add 'tell me about it,' but managed to keep it inside. Usually, Hinata would help him when Naruto was in one of his episodes and visited anyway.

Though, right now, Kiba doubted that it was the lack of food that had the blonde so grumpy. He watched as Naruto jumped off the sill, walking over and sitting down close to the brunette. Kiba bit his tongue when Naruto leaned his head against Kiba's shoulder. If he just moved a little, he would have his arm wrapped around the blonde's shoulders.

Why he even thought about that, he didn't know.

They sat there in silence; Kiba wondering what it could possibly be that troubled his best friend. The small contact of Naruto's head against Kiba's shoulder was soothing. It had Kiba take deeper breaths, as he didn't want to disturb Naruto, who had closed his eyes and was relaxing fully.

For a few seconds, Kiba had actually thought that it was Hinata's absence that had Naruto so glum. For a few seconds, that was. He had almost immediately realised that that wasn't the case. Maybe it was someone whom had died on a mission that Naruto knew.

Nah. Kiba shook his head to himself. If someone died, he would have known too. Any friend of Naruto was a friend of Kiba's.

Except for Sasuke.

The Uchiha would never be a friend of Kiba's. He was far too... Kiba jerked a little, making Naruto open one of his eyes to look at him. Kiba let out a rough chuckle in apology for the rude awakening. His grin faded away, however, when the words started to fly out of his mouth.

"Ne, Naruto, is it Sasuke that's bothering you?"

Naruto opened both eyes, staring at Kiba. The Inuzuka nodded slowly, understanding that he was completely right. He took a deep breath before continuing. He had no idea what the consequences were going to be after this, but he didn't care. Since when had he cared?

"I heard that you and Sasuke were... doing... things."

Smooth. Really smooth. So smooth in fact, that Naruto glared at him before standing up to leave. Kiba sat completely still, not daring to breathe until he heard the front door slam closed. Kiba groaned, throwing his head back.

He knew that everything was Sasuke's fault. Somehow.

UAUAUA

"Kakashi!"

Hatake Kakashi froze, his eyes widening in horror. _Just my luck. _He blinked, closing his book and turning. Upon seeing the woman who had called for him, he hid the porno in his pocket. He gave a strained chuckle.

"Kurenai... How lovely."

The woman didn't seem to notice his sarcasm, and smiled widely at him. Her child didn't seem to be anywhere nearby – much to Kakashi's relief. He had just been over at Sakura's while his ex-student worked. He had no intentions of babysitting again any time soon.

"How are Sakura doing?"

He looked her over once, noticing that her dark hair was glowing grey in the sunshine. He bit his lip, refraining from pointing it out. He guessed that she wouldn't be happy to hear about her grey strands.

"How about Naruto and Sasuke, then?"

Her voice was hesitant, even as she tried to sound nonchalant. He arched an eyebrow at her question, wondering what she had heard. She seemed to understand that he wasn't going to say anything, so she sighed in defeat.

"Kiba's older sister has a loose tongue," Kurenai explained. Kakashi nodded slowly. "She said that your students are... having an affair?"

He almost giggled at that. An affair. It sounded too adult for Naruto and Sasuke. They were mere boys. Boys with needs and too much love to give. He decided that nothing was going to escape his mouth about that subject – just like with Sakura.

He didn't want to share. They were his students. His kids.

"Maa... Kurenai shouldn't believe what others are saying."

Kurenai nodded slowly, a meek blush tinting her cheeks as she looked away. "That's what I thought. Naruto is straight, and Sasuke is... Well, he is too proud to have an affair. What would they gain on keeping it silent anyway?"

Kakashi almost groaned aloud. Now she had planted even more questions in his head.

UAUAUA

Sasuke bit his lower lip, standing on his knees as he straddled the lean blonde under him. His pale, big hands reached down to slip in under the green shirt that Naruto was wearing. Naruto didn't give him any recognition, but Sasuke knew that Naruto was going to be all happy and horny in a matter of minutes.

He suppressed a dark moan when Naruto suddenly got up on all fours, pressing his ass against Sasuke's hard groin. Not really understanding Naruto change of interest, he pushed back against the tempting ass.

He put his hands on Naruto's hips, bringing the blonde closer. The bed under them creaked as Sasuke shifted his knee to spread his legs a little wider. Naruto moved with him in his movements, and Sasuke tried to figure out why the blonde was so compliant with him all of a sudden.

Naruto smiled, closing his eyes and going with the flow. This was great. Now he could make Sasuke forget about confessions for another day.

**To Be Continued**


	13. Volatile

**A/N: **Do I rock or what? I did this yesterday, after posting the fourth chapter of **Entertainment**. I hope that you're all doing good and are still interested in reading my stories. The next chapter is already in the making, so expect it soon.

Please review, comment or send me some constructive critism. I would love to hear what you all think, even if it's just a word or two!

**State of Shock**

**V**olatile

Naruto woke up with his back aching. The dull ache was not unbearable, but it had him grimacing in displeasure. He rolled over on his stomach, silently blaming Sasuke for letting him sleep on the sofa. Whenever Naruto slept there, the next day was doomed to be bad because of the back ache he would get.

He sat up slowly, opening his eyes only to come face to face with his lover. He inhaled sharply in surprise, seeing as Sasuke was sitting between his legs, very close. The pale hands of Sasuke's moved to cup Naruto's face, pulling the blonde in for a soft kiss.

Their lips moved, and Naruto briefly wondered what brought the sudden affection on. He didn't get to think for long, as Sasuke put his hands on the small of Naruto's back to pull him closer. He wrapped his long legs around Sasuke's waist, their lips never parting.

They sat there, on the sofa, Naruto with his legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist and Sasuke's legs under him. He opened his eyes when Sasuke broke their kiss, and leaned his forehead against Naruto's.

Strong fingers moved in under Naruto's shirt, massaging the small of his back. It felt so good that the blonde threw his head back and parted his lips in a silent moan. Sasuke wasn't particularly careful, even though he could feel Naruto's hipbones perfectly against his palms.

Never had he complained about Naruto's body type. He would take Naruto as he came, and the blonde knew that perfectly well. Yet, now, Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together. Maybe it was time to put his foot down and tell Naruto what went and what didn't.

It was Sasuke who was in charge, after all.

Naruto was unhealthy, and Sasuke wouldn't accept it. His finger moved over Naruto's back, over the smooth skin, feeling Naruto's bones all too well. His spine, his shoulder blades and the back of his ribcage. Now, with Naruto still tired and his back aching, Sasuke was in the perfect situation to tell the blonde his thoughts.

"Stop this," he whispered. "Stop this, Naruto."

Naruto leaned his forehead against Sasuke's shoulder, silently telling to keep touching his back. Sasuke's rough fingertips didn't tickle, but left a trail of pleasure on Naruto's body. It made him lightheaded.

"I don't want to take this anymore..." His voice was low and challenging, daring Naruto to protest. "I don't _need_ to take this anymore. I've accomplished both my dreams and reached my goals. Now, all I'm asking for is a normal life."

Naruto looked up; mind a bit dazed from the pleasure that Sasuke was causing him. He gave the Uchiha a sceptic look, because _we will never be normal._

"One day, you ask me to show you all my love. You ask me to show affection and to love you more than a sex toy. Then, the next day, you deny me this. You tell me to keep us secret, while you still want me to be the perfect lover. What is it you crave from me today, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up, unsure if he dared to look Sasuke in the eyes. He saw nothing special in those dark orbs. What told Naruto about Sasuke's anger were the minimal wrinkles between Sasuke's eyebrows. What told Naruto about Sasuke's impatience was how the fingers massaging his back were getting harsher.

"I have given you everything I have. I've done everything I was supposed to. Now, I want something back. You better give it to me, Naruto. How can you be so selfish when I've given you everything? Tell me, future Hokage."

Neither of them spoke. Sasuke continued to massage Naruto's back as if he wasn't fuming with rage. Naruto kept silent, not able to speak his mind. The idea of being selfish upset the blonde. He knew more than well that he had taken more than he had given, but he would never be the only selfish one in their relationship.

Relationship.

How it could be called a relationship was foreign to both of them. Both were egocentric and inexperienced – Sasuke didn't even know what he wanted Naruto to give him. Naruto didn't even know what Sasuke had given him.

UAUAUA

Labile.

It was a pretty word. Sai had countered it plenty of times in his books, often partnered with its opposite stabile. It didn't matter how many times he read the word 'labile.' He would always find it pretty in a way he couldn't understand.

Stabile wasn't as exciting as labile. Maybe his fascination with the word 'labile' was the reason as to why he found Sakura so interesting. She wasn't attractive to him, nor did her personality enchant him. In a way, he could actually see why she was still all alone.

No one but Naruto and Rock Lee had found her beautiful. Not even Sasuke, the only one she had shared a bed with. Not that he cared about her looks. She was a good friend, at one time. Now, she was only labile.

Labile. Interesting. Unstable. Exciting. Unpredictable.

Maybe that was why Sai found himself at Sakura's little house to take care of the screaming nuisance that was her child. The boy wasn't annoying all the time, but Sai was sure that he could have done better – more important – things than babysit.

Yet, sitting here and drawing as little Itachi slept heavily, he wondered where Sakura took off. She was away for much longer time than she worked at times, and only Buddha knew where she went. Though, ever since last week, she came home straight after work.

Why she didn't stay out longer anymore was much more interesting than why she had stayed out in the first place. At least to Sai.

His dark eyes followed his pencil, watching how his hand drew cheekbones. They weren't very visible – more hidden under full cheeks. After the head followed tussled strands of hair. The hair was chopped and not taken care of. Even without a face, it was evident on whom it was.

Sai closed his eyes to picture sea-green eyes and a round nose. He recalled the little scar under Sakura's lower lip, which trailed up to the corner of her lips. It was only visible when she smiled, so he hadn't seen it in awhile. It didn't matter though, because the Sakura on his paper was going to be younger.

It was a Sakura that Sai had never met, only seen on pictures and photos. He had seen the one on her nightstand – the one of old Team Seven. He had seen the identical one at Naruto's place, on his nightstand.

Opening his eyes, Sai wondered if Sasuke kept one on his nightstand.

UAUAUA

Hinata kicked the larger stone away from the gravel path, angered with herself. Once again, she had been waiting for the Uchiha at the small training ground. She had been sitting there for three hours before realising that the sky was turning red.

Now, walking home, she was disappointed with both herself and Sasuke. She had counted on him to come and train before the evening, as he did most Sundays. It appeared that today was one of those days when Sasuke was already with Naruto.

Otherwise, after the Uchiha's training, Naruto would show up. And when Naruto showed up, Hinata got to see him. She knew that she was greedy – she already met him on Monday mornings, with Kiba.

Now, walking home, she never expected meeting them both. Her desire to see Sasuke train disappeared, and in its absence, the wish of Sasuke's vanishing appeared. She blushed prettily upon the sight of her love.

Naruto was walking fast, Sasuke jogging after him. The look on Naruto's face told her that he was not in the mood to see her. Yet, she couldn't help but pipe out a "hello."

Naruto spun around as he had already walked past her, and almost stumbled over his own feet. He didn't offer her his trademark grin, nor did he give her a polite smile. His attention and focus were else where, with Uchiha Sasuke.

She sent a discreet, and very meek, glare at the much taller man. Sasuke had caught up with them, and nodded towards her in acknowledge. It was a surprisingly polite action, coming from the man she despised so strongly. It made her feel guilty, that she had thought less of him.

"Good evening," she offered. "I-I'll see you tomorrow, N-naruto-kun."

As the words left her lips, they both noticed that Naruto had already run away. Sasuke cursed under his breath, not bothering to bid his goodbye to the Hyuuga Heiress as he took off to find his lover.

UAUAUA

There were moments when everything just seemed to fit. Naruto appreciated those moments, and would always treat them as they deserved. Naruto appreciated that Kiba had stood up against his mother and moved from the Inuzuka Compound.

Knocking on Kiba's door, he expected it to be slammed open.

And as he expected, the door was slammed open violently.

"Who the fuck– Oh. Naruto." Kiba's posture was straightened a little, and he ran a hand through his messy bed-hair. Naruto was ushered inside, and the blonde made himself comfortable on the couch. "What's wrong?"

Naruto only sent him a tired look, begging Kiba not to ask questions. The look didn't work, since it was still pitch dark in the apartment. Kiba reached for one of the lamps, lighting the room up a little.

"Why aren't you at your place?" Kiba, who was stupid enough to expect an answer, was disappointed when no one else spoke. "I'm guessing that Sasuke has something to do with this."

Naruto nodded slowly, lying down and correcting the pillow behind his head. He closed his eyes, listening to Kiba's soft muttering. He couldn't make out the words, but guessed that it was theories on what the Uchiha had done.

When Kiba stopped muttering to himself to question Naruto's presence once more, the blonde was already asleep.

Rolling his dark brown eyes, Kiba stood up to leave. He hesitated though, wondering if he should put a blanket over the thin body. Deciding to let Naruto sleep in a real bed, he picked up his best friend and carried him to the bedroom.

After that, Kiba leaned against the doorframe, wondering if it was okay that he slept in the same bed. It took him five minutes to decide that it was the safest to sleep in the couch.

He didn't want Sasuke hunting him down.

UAUAUA

What made Sasuke go to the hospital was still unknown. The sudden urge to visit the house of life and death simply couldn't be denied, however, and he had gone there early in the morning. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, because he knew where his lover had been.

At Kiba's.

Whenever Naruto was there, Sasuke felt unsure if the blonde was as loyal as everyone made him out to be. One would think that Sasuke would go there to apologise, to get his not-so-secret lover. Even though Sasuke had thought about going there – not to apologise, but to drag Naruto away from there – his feet had led him the other way.

The hospital looked as it always had done after it had been rebuilt. White walls, sky blue floors, big windows. Nothing special, except for the fact that the security had been heightened, along with the medics' skills.

"May I help you, sir?"

A nurse – dressed in the compulsory, white nurse outfit – walked up to him. Her legs were long, looking pale with those white stockings. Her feet moved gracefully over the floor, even though she was wearing white pumps. Her brown hair was put in a tight knot, which gave her a strict look.

Had Sasuke not been who he was, he might have backed off a little.

"Haruno Sakura." Even though it was said with outmost boredom, she seemed to suspect that he had not planned his visit.

"Of course, sir. Follow me." She took off, her long legs giving her speed. He walked behind her, staring at nothing in particular. They walked up two sets of stairs before they reached the right corridor. "Wait here, please."

She disappeared inside of the room before them, and he leaned against the wall as he waited. His patience had grown during his stay at Orochimaru's, but he was in no mood to handle Sakura. Why he had blurted out her name, he didn't know himself.

When he saw her coming towards him, he was close to merely give her a nod and walk back home. His pride – as wounded and small as it was, if it ever existed – told him to stay.

She wasn't as pretty as she had once been – the pregnancy had apparently taken more than it had given her. She didn't blush as she reached him, but he noticed the shiver that ran over her body. He waited, knowing that she would be the one to speak first.

As most times, he was right, and she spoke – sounding tired and frustrated. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

The way she spoke his name – _so sarcastic_ – made him frown inside. He didn't answer, and noticed how irritated it made Sakura. She leaned against the pale wall next to him, a wrinkle apparent between her eyebrows.

Acting spontaneous – maybe even foolish – he told her what was had unconsciously brought him here. His lips parted, smooth and well-chosen words floating out to meet her delicate ears. "I want to tell you. Why I did... everything."

She closed her eyes, unsure if she liked the idea of Sasuke trusting her enough with the truth. A part of her wanted to listen, listen and then run off to explain the truth to everyone that mattered. The other part, the rational part, knew that she would dislike the truth greatly – and that she would be so ashamed that no one would ever hear of it.

Sasuke knew what part would win, she realised. He knew that she would be ashamed – for he had taken advantage of her, and she had let him. He knew that she would never tell anyone to keep the little dignity she had left.

"We can use this room for awhile. I doubt anyone will disturb us," Sakura finally muttered. Sasuke smirked in victory, even though he wouldn't have cared much if she had told him that she didn't want to know.

Victory was _always_ sweet.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** A question before you leave a review: Is this length too long or too short? Would you like me to make a filler chapter with someone's first POV? And if yes, whose POV should it be?


	14. Oblivious

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. Sorry for the shortness, blah, blah. Not proof-read. Review, please?

**State of Shock**

**O**blivious

Sakura's eyes had always reminded him of seaweed. A bright green that turned dark if combined with water. Sakura's big eyes were watery, the colour having taken a darker shade because of the unshed tears. It made him feel superior, those tears. He knew that he made her feel, while she made no impression on him.

"How could you?"

Despite the tears, she managed to sound pretty angry. He stood still, refusing to step back when she took a step closer.

"You didn't even use me because we were friends! You just used me because I'm a strong kunoichi without bloodline! You awful jerk!"

There was no whining in her voice, only anger and frustration. What she had been wondering, what she had been guessing had been answered. The answers were honest, but not what she wanted to hear. Sasuke could only stay still and wish that she wouldn't pick a fight in such a public place.

He was sure that it wouldn't look good to others if he punched the mother of his child. Naruto wouldn't like it.

"Explain," she growled. She sat down, crossing her arms and taking a deep breath. "I'm not going to make this all about me, for once. Why did you hurt Naruto that way? Why the fuck didn't you take him to Tsunade-sama? She could have healed him! Moron!"

She was up again, pacing before him while spitting out obscenities. Had she not been talking about him, Sasuke would have found it amusing. Now he was instead wondering if he could jump out that window and run home. He would rather spend his time with his easily annoyed, non-eating Naruto.

"You didn't have any pride when we were in the forest of death all those years ago. You were willing to save our asses by handing over the damn scroll and face the consequences of losing! But you were unable to take your most precious person – _your lover_ – to the hospital when you destroyed his vocal cords!"

He flinched in surprise. He had not expected her to take that turn. He had expected her to cry over Naruto's inability to speak; to cry a little over her unwanted child and over her own pathetic state. He had not expected her to cry and yell at _him_.

He already knew that he never should have hurt Naruto. He already knew that he never should have forced himself on Naruto. He knew everything! He already felt guilty because of that. Though, he would never regret it.

Uchiha Sasuke did not do regret.

UAUAUA

Naruto arched his back, relaxing fully in Sasuke's arms. Trust that had been gained all too easy showed itself in these moments. These moments, in which Naruto lost himself to Sasuke's touches and words. His soft words.

Naruto's grip on Sasuke's shoulders was so weak that the Uchiha barely felt the blonde's hands on him. Sasuke's grip on the other hand – one hand on the small of Naruto's back, the other in blonde hair, supporting Naruto's head – was steady and secure.

He would never drop his precious person.

Especially not when that special person was arching into his touch.

Naruto's eyes were closed, his lips parted as Sasuke's tongue licked over them; wetting them. The older ninja's tongue finally made its way inside Naruto's mouth, and the blonde responded eagerly.

A few meters away, the world had stopped spinning. At least to the jounin and their genin teams that were supposed to hand in the mission reports to the chuunin behind the desks, whom also had frozen upon the sight.

Upon the sight of the two best friends, Sasuke and Naruto, exchanging saliva in the Hokage Tower.

In the corner, by the window, Kakashi was leaning against the wall. The book he was holding was open, but even he was looking at the two young men by the door. He would never admit that he had been startled when Naruto came running down the hall, only to jump Sasuke and hug him tightly.

And no, he would never admit that he had been surprised when his former students started to make out, even though he knew about their oh-so-secret relationship.

The way Naruto suddenly gripped Sasuke's shirt harsher meant nothing to the small, adult audience, while Sasuke caught the hint immediately. He put his hands on Naruto's butt, supporting the light blonde as Naruto wrapped his legs around the Uchiha's waist.

Sasuke, with his famous speed, was gone before Kakashi could close his book.

UAUAUA

Though Sasuke would never complain, he was wondering why Naruto had suddenly forgiven him for whatever he had done. It had only been one of their smaller fights. No one had been hurt. That was what Sasuke knew, that was Sasuke's reality.

Naruto's skin was warm against his, the blonde's slim fingers running over Sasuke's pale chest. It felt too good to be true, to be back in bed with his lover, even though they had only been apart for a night.

A night, during which Naruto slept at Kiba's place. It irked Sasuke incredibly much, to know that the Inuzuka's apartment was Naruto's haven – his place to go when his own or Sasuke's apartments weren't options.

It irked him that Kiba was Naruto's friend.

UAUAUA

"The latest word is that Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are lovers."

"So I've heard, uncle." Neji bowed his head, a few dark brown strands of hair escaping his ponytail. He knew what his uncle thought about this relationship, and for once, he couldn't agree more.

"It is also said that Uzumaki, once destined to become Hokage, are holding my daughter's affection. Is this true, Neji?"

"Yes, uncle."

"Then find me my daughter and forbid her to ever see that mute boy again."

Knowing fully well how much it would hurt his cousin if she was forbidden to see her one and true love, he walked out of the room to find her.

**To Be Continued**


	15. Sacred

**State of Shock**

**S**acred

While most would question a sudden change in decision, Sasuke would not. He wasn't ready to risk the great mood Naruto had been in for the last couple of days. It seemed that the blonde was back to his happy self again, eating small portions of food while Sasuke watched.

It made Sasuke a bit uneasy, when he heard about the trip he and Ibiki was taking. The trip was compulsory for his ANBU training, so he wasn't going to cancel it. Yet, he was unsure if Naruto was going to be all right. The blonde was behaving like a child, after all. He would never be able to trust Naruto to eat properly.

Now, he couldn't really rely on Sakura either. He knew that she avoided Naruto like the plague the last couple of days, ever since her and Sasuke's fight. He was sure that she wouldn't see after Naruto if he asked her to. Not only because she had a lot on her plate as it was, but also because he was the one asking.

He. The father of her child. He. Her childhood crush. He. Sasuke.

He could only hope that Sakura would get over it soon, and that Kakashi, Sai and Kiba were watching Naruto.

UAUAUA

Hinata had never asked for much in her life. She had always stayed quiet and calm in her corner, believing that it was for the best if she kept out of the way. She didn't allow herself to comment on anything, nor speak unless spoken to.

Yet, when her cousin approached her, she could tell that he was carrying bad news. It made her nervous, and she wished that she dared to ask what was wrong.

"Hinata-sama," Neji said lowly. His pale eyes were narrowed, and her polite smile dropped under his stare. "Your father sent me."

Hinata bit her lip, refusing to show her cousin her distress. This couldn't be good.

"He said that you aren't allowed to see Naruto anymore."

Hinata noticed the lack of suffix, understanding that Neji had lost his respect for the mute blonde. From what Hinata had heard, Sasuke and Naruto had finally gotten out as a couple. It both saddened her and made her glad. She wished her love happiness.

Though, this was too much.

"What do you see in him anyway?" Neji continued, only adding insult to the injury. "He is not even a shinobi anymore. He's mute – worthless. Nothing but a shadow of his past self. Uchiha has turned him into a pathetic mess."

Hinata's ashen eyes started to tear up, and she ran from her cousin before the first tear fell.

The words she wanted to spit in his face – to defend her loved one – were not appropriate. She wanted to tell her cousin that Naruto was not worthless. He was not a pathetic mess, and he was not a shadow.

He may not be a shinobi anymore, but she, if anyone, knew how much he still trained. In periods. Naruto's life was in periods – not because he was pathetic, but because of the fate Sasuke had created for them both.

Some periods, Hinata knew that Naruto would still be very able to continue as a ninja. In other periods, Hinata wondered if Sasuke would keep Naruto alive at all. There was a word in her vocabulary that she had never used, yet, it fitted Naruto so perfectly.

She had yet to voice the word, afraid that it would make it real. She didn't want the word to be used, for she didn't want to be correct.

One day, she would tell someone. One day, she would tell the Hokage about her suspicion. If she did, maybe Naruto could be cured. Maybe Naruto could be his happy self again.

UAUAUA

"He's not a fucking baby, you know." Kiba's voice was low, and a small growl escaped the back of his throat. "That damn Uchiha should stop treating him like he was made out of porcelain. This is Naruto. Naruto with the will of steel, stubborn like a freaking... I don't know. Stubborn."

Shikamaru snorted in reply, secretly agreeing. His dark eyes were closed, even though the clouds were fluffy and pretty this summer day.

"Besides, I think Uchiha might have scared Hinata away. She's been busy the last two weeks. I know how much she likes coming to my place to meet Naruto. Strange, ne?"

"Very."

"Yeah," Kiba said with a sigh, not really sensing Shikamaru's sarcasm. He lied down, the grass tickling his neck. He tried closing his eyes, but he found himself staring up at the clouds instead. "Maa, Shikamaru... Do you think Naruto and Sasuke are going to stay with each other forever? I mean, the entire village is talking about them."

"It'll pass," Shikamaru muttered, talking about the gossip circling the village. He wasn't really interested in what Kiba was saying, but it was hard to ignore him when he was so loud.

Kiba didn't comment, seeing as he didn't know which way he wanted Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship to go. One part of him, the selfish part, wanted them to break up. Then, he would of course be the one to comfort the blonde. The unselfish part, the part that was in love, wanted them to stay together.

It seemed that Naruto was happy with Sasuke. Why, Kiba would never understand.

The Uchiha was arrogant, silent and over all annoying. Sasuke didn't have any positive features, no good sides. He was just a pure jerk, to Kiba at least.

"Why do you think they stay together?" Kiba asked suddenly, thinking that Shikamaru had an answer to everything. "I mean, Sasuke is a cold-hearted asshole, while Naruto is...well, not."

Shikamaru sighed through his nose, the sound of Kiba's voice making him frustrated. The way Kiba spoke – with unfinished sentences, leaving blanks – irked him. Yet, he found himself answering his honest belief.

"Sasuke and Naruto are made for each other. Uchiha is, as you so delicately put it, a cold-hearted asshole. The only one that is able to put up with him is Naruto, who is kind and loving. Stubborn, as you said."

Kiba grunted, keeping the line about Uchiha not deserving anyone to himself. Shikamaru, however, seemed to understand what Kiba was thinking.

The Nara sat up slowly, sighing. "You don't have a shot, Kiba. Give up and go on with your life. You're a ninja – none of us are going to live that long anyway."

"Now, that's not very optimistic, is it, Shikamaru?"

The comment earned Kiba a harsh punch.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** Reviews would be loved, dearest readers. You know I answer to every comment I get, so don't worry about that x3


	16. A question alone

**State of Shock**

**A **question alone

"Where have you been?"

Naruto jumped in surprise, looking over his shoulder to see where the speaker was. He breathed out when he saw Sasuke by the kitchen table. Those dark eyes were trained on him, slightly narrow in suspicion. Naruto answered, signing, _"Kiba."_

Sasuke nodded slowly, taking a few steps to get closer to the blonde. Naruto noticed that bag on Sasuke's shoulder, nodding to it pointedly. The Uchiha put his big hands on Naruto's shoulders, not saying a word of reassurance. Naruto felt a fear pooling in the bottom of his stomach. A wave of panic washed over him, ice cold. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no...

_Was Sasuke leaving him?_

"ANBU-training. I'll be gone for a few weeks."

Naruto blinked, relief washing over his lithe form. He understood that he would have to tighten the leash he had on Sasuke – he never again wanted to feel that icy feeling ever again. He offered a small smile to his lover, putting his hands on Sasuke's strong chest. Sasuke leaned down, and Naruto stood on his tiptoes. Their lips brushed, breath mingling.

"I'll be back before you know it." Sasuke's deep voice vibrated against Naruto. Naruto pushed himself closer unconsciously, resisting the urge to hold onto Sasuke for days and days and keep him from going away.

Without a goodbye, Sasuke pushed himself from the shorter blonde, turning around to jump through the window. Naruto watched, disappointed, how Sasuke disappeared from Konoha. So fast. Sasuke would always be so _fast_ – from one place to another in mere seconds.

Naruto preferred the stairs. They didn't make him as dizzy as running did.

UAUAUA

Tsunade sat in her chair, impatiently fingering on her small cup of sake. Her mind was full of thoughts. Not mission reports; not anything work-related. She was thinking about her beloved Naruto, who was supposed to succeed her.

There would be nothing of it now. Not now.

Sasuke had been gone for two weeks. Naruto was worse than ever, and Tsunade was considering contacting Ibiki to send Sasuke home from his training. She knew that Ibiki would hate her for that, though, when they only had two weeks left.

Naruto didn't go outside his door. Whenever she visited, he would lie in his bed – sleeping – or sit by the kitchen table, staring into nothingness. She couldn't understand it. When Sasuke was there, Naruto had his good days. Without Sasuke, Naruto seemed to give up completely. She couldn't understand it at all.

She had known of their relationships for quite some time now, but she hadn't expected Naruto to rely so deeply on Sasuke. No, not at all. Yet, it seemed as if she had been wrong.

Tsunade hated being wrong.

Taking a sip of her sake, she threw a glance over her shoulder. It was getting dark outside, so she guessed that it was time to make her daily visit to Naruto before the blonde fell asleep. Of course, she almost counted on the blonde ex-ninja to be asleep, but she could always hope.

She downed the last of the alcohol, scrunching her nose slightly before jumping out through the window. She didn't want Shizune to know that she left to check up on Naruto again. She was supposed to be working for another hour, after all.

As she made her way through the village she noticed Hyuuga Hinata. She was apparently waiting for someone, but looked up upon the sight of her Hokage. After polite bows, Tsunade offered a polite question about her health.

"Perhaps Hokage-sama is on her way to Naruto-kun's apartment?" Hinata asked, ignoring Tsunade's question. "Sai-kun and Kakashi-sensei has been the-there today."

"Have you been there as well?" Tsunade asked, but the shy girl only shook her head. Last the blonde female heard, Hinata was forbidden to see Naruto. Why, she couldn't really grasp. Glancing in the direction of Naruto's apartment, she offered a small nod and turned. "Good evening, then."

With that, she left the young kunoichi and headed towards her dear Naruto.

When she arrived, none of the lamps had been turned on. Instead, Naruto was sitting in the dark. Curled up on his bed, he was staring into nothingness. His eyes were glazed over, and she knew that he was extremely tired. He hadn't eaten since three days ago, when she had managed to force feed him.

Tsunade sighed to herself, rubbing her temples. She was getting too old for this. Yet, despite her age, she knew that for Naruto, she would walk through fire and water. Only to see him smile again, to hear him talk, to see him down bowls and bowls of ramen. Oh, how she wished that he would pick up a pair of chopsticks and just eat. It was probably one of her greatest dreams at the moment.

She walked past the silent blonde, to the windows to part the curtains. Immediately, the room became a little brighter. It wasn't a great improvement, and so Tsunade decided to turn on the lights. Naruto didn't show any kind of acknowledgement as she sat down in front of him.

"Naruto," she called out, trying to catch his attention. She reached out a strong hand, cupping his chin and forcing him to look at her. Narrowing her eyes, she leaned forward slightly. "What's this?"

On his neck, she could see something akin to scars. With a frown on her young face, she made him look up into the ceiling. That way, she could see much clearer. She didn't bother to ask if Naruto had accidently burnt his neck on something, knowing that there would be no reply. Kyuubi no Yoko was supposed to heal this kind of injury, so why was a scar marring her Naruto's throat?

She traced the scar with her finger, making Naruto flinch out of her grip. He blinked, but didn't show any curiosity as to why she was examining him. It was as if he wasn't even present. Her dearest Naruto, reduced into nothing but a shadow of his past. Not a day passed without her wondering what had happened. What had happened to make Naruto remain forever silent? What had happened to make Naruto unhappy? Too often she was thinking about it, too often would she make up theories and ideas.

Yet, not until now, seeing this scar, did she question if Naruto actually was _unable_ to speak. She had always assumed that his silence came with the depression, and that he just plainly didn't _want_ to speak anymore. Perhaps she had been wrong all this time. Perhaps he had been hurt, physically. By whom...?

"I'll summon Hatake to take care of you, brat. I'll be back tomorrow night." She stood up, knowing that she would see him even sooner if he didn't eat something. Trying not to think about his destructive eating patterns, she exited the apartment. She had to find out what had happened if she wanted to solve this. If she couldn't help her beloved Naruto, then who was she to occupy the title of Konoha's protector.

UAUAUA

Sasuke closed his eyes, ready for a night full of half-hearted sleep. The mild paranoia that always had been present within his body had grown into something ugly, and he found that his thoughts had turned awfully negative. He had only been in the forest with Ibiki for about two weeks or so, yet the change in him was greater than expected. While he wasn't surprised over his awareness of everything going on around him – this paranoia – It had also tainted his thoughts.

He couldn't allow himself to think of Naruto, always fearing the worst. He could barely find the will to stay with Ibiki if he started thinking about Naruto. Worrying, wondering, feeling. Knowing that Naruto _could_ be gone when he returned. Knowing that Naruto _could_ have given up for the first time; knowing that Naruto_ could_ have died. If that was the case, Sasuke would always live with the guilt of having killed his one and only. Then again, Sasuke was sure that the will to live on without his lover would disappear completely.

"Sleep, Uchiha. You never know what you'll face tomorrow."

Sasuke sent a dangerous glare towards his mentor, daring Ibiki to order him around like that. Officially, they weren't training during the nights, and so Ibiki held no authority when the dark arrived.

"I'm sure that your little boy toy will manage a few more nights without you. Naruto is a fighter," Ibiki muttered, his eyes closed.

Keeping any forms of comebacks to himself, Sasuke scowled. He disliked hearing his mentor speaking of Naruto like that. It wasn't the fact that people talked about Naruto as if he was Sasuke's bitch, no, that Sasuke was glad to hear. He enjoyed hearing that people believed that Naruto was submissive to him, and to him only. What he didn't like to hear was that Naruto could manage himself.

_Naruto is a strong man, he can handle himself_, _he'll be fine - he's almost an adult now_, _Naruto's been a shinobi, I think he can live a few days without you._

Truth was that Sasuke doubted Naruto's ability to survive on his own. If these people, those who came with these stupid comments, just opened their eyes, they would doubt it too. In case they hadn't noted, Sasuke would just have to tell them that Naruto wasn't what he had once been. He needed Sasuke. He needed Sasuke to take care of him.

And a part of Sasuke loved that.

Yet, there was another, more dominant part that was aching to have his Naruto back. Loud, energetic, loveable Naruto.

Sasuke flinched, sitting up in his sleeping bag upon the feeling of someone's chakra. He glanced at Ibiki, who was already standing up. Getting up, his fingertips tickling the shaft of his katana, he activated his Sharingan. Immediately, his visual sense became stronger. He recognised the chakra signature, but couldn't place it. Despite recognising it, it was a big chance that it was enemy ninja. After all, not many Konoha shinobi had been informed of Morino and Uchiha leaving.

"Take it easy, Uchiha. It's just Shizune." Ibiki slumped down against a tree, putting down the kunai he had been gripping. Sasuke blinked, his eyes fading into black once again.

A slim female, brown hair and pale complexion, appeared from the tree tops. She was breathing heavily, as if having been chased by hellhounds all the way to them. "Uchiha-kun," she breathed. "You need to come with me. Hokage-sama has requested your presence."

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. In a matter of seconds, he had grabbed his bag and jounin vest. He ran ahead of Shizune, leaving everything else to Ibiki. He knew that Shizune wouldn't be able to keep up with him, as he was infamous for his speed. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch, his body only a blur to the animals he passed. He could feel that Shizune was following him, but she was far behind. She would probably be angry with him for having ditched her.

Then again, he couldn't care less. His intuition was telling him that it was about Naruto. What else could it be about?

UAUAUA

Sakura walked through the kitchen, carrying a tray of tea cups. It was getting a bit late, but that didn't matter. When she returned to the living room, Lee got up from the couch to take the tray from her. He put it on the table, his big eyes filled with sincere emotions. She could only smile back, thankful of his presence. They had eaten dinner out, as her little boy was sleeping over at her parents' house. They had thought that she needed a small break.

She was pretty sure that they meant that she needed a full night of sleep, and that they didn't expect her to go out on a date. The thought made her smile widen.

She was just about to pour them some tea when Lee gently grabbed her wrist. A blush was tinting his face, and she blinked in surprise. His hand was warm, his skin just as smooth as Sasuke's. Despite their skin both having the same pale colour and smoothness, she was glad that they didn't share any other trait.

Sakura's eyes met Lee's, and for a second, she couldn't help but think how lucky she was. Someone still wanted her.

Lee leaned forward, slowly, as if not to scare her away. She felt her cheeks flare up, but that didn't matter. As soon as Lee's lips were on hers, her eyes slid closed. She responded shyly, their lips moving in sync. No tongue was involved, until Sakura felt Lee's hands on her hips. She licked his lower lip, feeling bold, because she knew. She knew that he would still like her; he would still be there afterwards.

Despite the fact that he had taken the first step, she was the one to push him down in the sofa. She straddled him, running one of her hands over his chest, and the other through his silky hair. His hands moved over her back, loving caresses as they shared yet another kiss.

A deep kiss to show appreciation, affection and attraction.

She moaned, his hands finally daring to move elsewhere. Her hair fell out of the small bun on her neck, a pink curtain around them. Her breath hitched as one of Lee's hands caressed the back of her thigh, right under her butt.

She blushed hotly as they parted for air. Lee's face was just as red as hers was, but that didn't matter. For now, it was just them.

UAUAUA

Tsunade was getting impatient. She had been waiting for hours. She knew that she could have used this time for paperwork or the alike, but didn't have the heart to do so. Instead, she had watched the other workers leave their work and downed a few cups of sake.

She had sent Kakashi to Naruto, knowing that the silver-haired jounin would try to make the blonde eat. Hopefully, he would succeed.

UAUAUA

When Sasuke entered Tsunade's office, his skin was shimmer from a heavy layer of sweat. His throat tasted horrible, aching as he tried to inhale the dry air. He leaned against the closed door behind him; knowing that they were alone, save for some ANBU guards.

The blonde woman smiled sweetly, holding out a cup of alcohol towards him. He instantly walked over and accepted it. Upon seeing that _sweet_ smile, he mentally breathed out in relief. Had Naruto been dead, there wouldn't have been any smiles. He downed the sake in an attempt to wet his tongue.

"You sure got here fast," she said, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Sit down."

He sat down, slumping slightly. Even though she probably expected him to question his presence, he was unsure if he was fit to speak. He had run a two-day journey in a few hours. He hoped that she would understand if he didn't speak up.

"We're going to get company in a while. I just sent out someone to get Sakura and Inuzuka."

They sat in silence, Tsunade fingering on her small cup impatiently. Sasuke was getting impatient as well. If Kiba and Sakura were coming, it just _had_ to be about Naruto. It made him restless.

The door was opened by a jounin on guard duty, who bowed politely before stepping aside. Sakura, dressed in a short dress, and Kiba, only dressed in his pajamas, entered behind. Tsunade gestured for them to sit down next to Sasuke as the jounin exited the room.

Sasuke ignored the dirty looks he got from both shinobi.

"What are we doing here?" Kiba asked, yawning widely.

"Is there something wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura leaned forward, worry glittering in emerald orbs. Sasuke kept a cruel comment about her ruffled bed-hair to himself.

"Something has happened. I need you to be very quiet while I speak. I have no patient left. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Sakura and Kiba echoed.

Sasuke felt unsure if he should promise anything, but nodded when all eyes were on him.

"Good." Tsunade picked up a thin folder, putting it in front of them. "This is Naruto's medical journal. As you can see, it's very thin. Any guesses why?"

No one dared to answer, having been asked to keep quiet.

"Because the bijuu inside of Naruto, Kyuubi no Kitsune, as always been there to heal him. He hasn't been getting the same medical check-ups as the rest of Konoha. He didn't need them, and therefore only was checked upon the few times he's been here."

Sakura opened her mouth to comment on this unfairness, but wisely shut it when Tsunade glanced at her.

"I have been visiting Naruto every night since Sasuke went away with Ibiki-san."

Kiba sent Sasuke a look, but the Uchiha was too relieved to notice. Someone had been checking up on his idiot while he was away.

"I noticed something akin to scar tissue on his neck. I think that someone or something might have ruined Naruto's vocal cords. He's coming here with Kakashi in an hour or so, so Sakura and I will look at it closer. Uchiha and you, Inuzuka, will stay during this check-up. You're the closest he has."

Sakura's eyes were now watery, her lower lip shaking from nervousity as she opened her mouth. Sasuke tried to keep himself from panicking, but didn't succeed all too well.

"There is nothing wrong with Naruto's vocal cords," he spat out.

They all winced as Sakura flew up from her chair, making it topple over. "Liar!" she screamed.

Sasuke stood up. Punishment be damned, he would not let Sakura ruin this. He would never let them take Naruto from him. "You know nothing," he growled. She didn't know enough of their relationship to ruin it – she would only make Naruto even more miserable.

"I know enough!" A tear ran down her cheek, and Sasuke couldn't help but frown at her weakness.

"Shut up and sit down, both of you!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura slumped down in the chair, as her Hokage had ordered. Sasuke took a little longer before sitting down again. He could feel Kiba's anxious stare on him.

"Sakura... Is there something you would like to share?"

Sakura nodded furiously, not minding Sasuke's glare. "Yes, Hokage-sama!"

"Then please do so, before Kakashi and Naruto arrives."

Sasuke inhaled deeply, biting the inside of his cheek. Nothing good had come out of telling Sakura. He should have known that she would ruin everything. He should have known better than to act on whims. His mind filled with 'should have's as Sakura started telling what she knew. Even though he wasn't listening, he could make out a few words that her thick voice stuttered out.

"...kiss...force...cut off air...awful..."

It took everything within Sasuke to refrain from cutting the pink-haired female into several pieces with his katana. Oh, how he wanted to silence her. She was ruining _everything_.

He never considered the fact that nothing of this would have happened hadn't he decided to force himself upon Naruto.

UAUAUA

Kakashi was lying next to the blonde, breathing heavily. He was getting tired, but couldn't allow himself to fall asleep in Naruto's bed. Then again, he had also told himself that he wouldn't put his foot in the blonde's bedroom. This was where everything happened, where Naruto and Sasuke made love.

He glanced at the blonde ninja next to him. Naruto was already asleep, his body far from fit for any kind of activity. Even though he was hidden under blankets to keep warm, it was visible how Naruto's form had become thin and lithe.

"Stupid boy," Kakashi muttered under his breath. In just a few minutes, he would have to take his former student to the Hokage Tower. Tsunade had mentioned something about Sakura and medical check-up. He guessed that it didn't hurt to be on time for once, and sat up straight.

He corrected the mask on his face, scratching the back of his head as he wondered what would be the best for Naruto. To wake him or to just take him to Tsunade?

Deciding that it didn't matter – it was only fair, as this boy had aroused too many questions in Kakashi's mind – he picked the blonde male and disappeared into the night.

UAUAUA

"How is it that you always manage to be late?" Kiba's voice was low, dangerous. He was starting to get really angry. Of course, he had already been removed from Tsunade's office by the ANBU guards when he tried to bite Sasuke's head off.

"Maa..." Kakashi shifted a little, finding the situation a little uncomfortable – it wasn't everyday you stood in the corridors of the Hokage Tower with your sleeping ex-student in your arms. "...long story short, there were a few pirates–"

The doors to Tsunade's office were opened by Sakura, whose eyes were now red and puffy from tears. The Hokage hadn't been pleased to know that the medic nin had known for quite a while about this.

"Let's see if there's anything we can do. Uchiha, you'll have to go through what you did one more time," the Godaime ordered as Kakashi and Kiba entered the room. She gestured for Kakashi to put Naruto on the empty bed in the center of the room. "Wake him up, Hatake."

Kakashi shook the blonde awake. No one heard Sasuke's soft sigh in the background. "Oi, Naruto. Wake up." A few more touches, and blue eyes fluttered open.

Naruto looked very confused upon waking up in the Hokage's office, and he sat up slowly to look over the people there. His eyes first rested on Kakashi, who was standing in front of him, demanding an explanation.

"I took you here because Hokage-sama is going to do a check-up," Kakashi explained. "I'll be by the windows if you want anything."

Naruto nodded, his eyes still narrowed slightly as the silver-haired jounin walked to the big windows by Tsunade's desk. That was when he noticed the other shinobi. They could all see a soft tug in the corners of Naruto's mouth as blue eyes landed on Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell Tsunade-sama earlier!"

The blonde only frowned in confusion, but was too tired to really care what the young woman was saying. Sasuke was there. His beloved Sasuke was with him again. Sasuke was back, and Naruto felt that finally...

Finally, he could breathe again.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **I apologise for the long wait, but most confess that I have been working on other things (not a published story). Please review if you're still interested in this story. I think I might have another chapter coming up soon. I'd love to hear what you thought.


	17. 17 Filler

**A/N: ****Look at my profile, kitties. I demand you to!** (You might need to go back a chapter to remember what happened in last chapter.)

**State of Shock**

**F**eed Me

Naruto sat up, his back to Sasuke and glancing Kiba's way when Sakura and Tsunade made him stare up at the ceiling. The ceiling was white, very average. It reminded him slightly of the ceiling at Sasuke's apartment. Of the ceiling at his own apartment.

He wasn't listening to what the other said. He could hear Sasuke's bored tone clearly, but the words went straight past him. Tsunade was telling Sakura what to do in hushed mutters, and Kiba cursed from time to time, pacing next to Kakashi. No words registered, but he could sense their distress.

He could sense another person in the room. He shifted a little, causing Tsunade and Sakura to stop their ministrations and send him a questioning look. He looked at the door, too tired to offer Hinata a smile when she walked closer.

UAUAUA

"What is she doing here?" Sasuke spat, clearly uncomfortable with the Hyuuga girl nearby. Tsunade sent him a silencing glare, daring him to speak degrading in her presence. Sasuke didn't speak again, but the strong stare made Hinata very itchy.

"She's going to check his chakra flow." The blonde female stepped aside, Sakura taking a moment longer to leave Naruto's side. Hinata bowed to the Hokage, stepping up in front of Naruto. The skinny boy didn't appear bothered when Hinata shakily told him to bend his head back slightly.

She squeaked out, "Byakugan," and throbbing veins appeared on her beautiful face. Sasuke kept a close eye on her lilac eyes, should they wander inappropriately on his property. She spoke up again, self-conscious. "There's no chakra in his throat, a-_at all_."

Sasuke fought the ugly monster inside of him, refraining from cursing and shouting out the Heiress' worthlessness. Tsunade mentioned something about injecting chakra in Naruto's throat, and Sasuke looked up. Was that even possible?

"What if we took Kyuubi's chakra?" Sakura asked. "Wouldn't the vocal cords heal?"

"I want you to try to heal him the same time I inject a mix of his chakra. In position, Sakura. Hinata, hand me the syringe in the drawer over there."

The mouse ran across the room, roaming around until she found a plastic bag with syringes. "He-here!" She opened the bag while Tsunade told Naruto to lie down. Sasuke was told to stand still or leave the room.

Blue eyes stared up at the ceiling, flinching slightly when he felt a needle press into his skin. "Sakura, be ready," Tsunade said harshly. Sakura held her hands over Naruto's thin throat, ready to heal once Tsunade was done. The big-breasted Godaime extracted a blue air-like substance from Naruto's stomach, quickly moving over to Sakura.

Sasuke turned around, staring out through the big windows over the dark village. Not a soul could be seen outside. Sasuke listened to the females speak.

"When I count to three, start healing." Tsunade carefully pushed the needle inside of Naruto's throat, making the blonde gasp. "One…" Tsunade slowly started injecting the chakra. "Two…" It was almost all in, and she started to pull out at the same time she injected. "Three!" She pulled it out, and Sakura's hands turned green.

Naruto stared up at the ceiling, obviously hurting from the treatment. Sasuke bit his lip, cursing quietly.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** I have written two more chapters of this story, but I plan to make one or two more than that. So, expect two updates of this soon if you send me lovely reviews ;)


End file.
